I need you
by Suna no Tenshi
Summary: [UA] Neji Hyuuga, heredero de una de las empresas más reconocidas del país. Lo tiene todo: dinero, fama, popularidad, incluso un futuro programado. Pero todo dará un giro inesperado, cuando le presentan a su futura esposa. ¿Qué saldrá de todo esto? [N&S]
1. ¿Buena nueva?

**Nota: **¡¡Siiiiiii!! Yo soy la dueña de Naruto (H). ¿No me creen? ... Tsk! Pregúntenselo a Masashi Kishimoto, vereís como dice que digo la verdad... (la envidia es mala, demasiado. u.ú)

* * *

**I NEED YOU**

**

* * *

**

Capítulo I

* * *

La fresca brisa agitaba levemente sus castaños cabellos, dándole un toque divino a su impasible y serio rostro. Mientras frente a él, una tímida chica reunía todo su valor posible por decirle lo que sus labios impedían soltar. Él podía apreciar claramente su nerviosismo, ver como apretaba con fuerza la manija de su maletín era una clara señal de su situación, solo que le era totalmente indiferente.

Exasperado, estuvo a punto de darse media vuelta y marcharse, pero el débil murmullo de una voz a sus espaldas le hizo detenerse.

- Ne… ¡Neji-kun! – Gritó en un bajo chillido – me…me gustas mucho – se giró solo para ver su expresión de vergüenza con los ojos cerrados. Suspiró mientras avanzaba un par de pasos hacia ella.

- Lo siento mucho, pero no puedo corresponderte -. ¿Cuántas veces ya había dicho la misma frase? Infinidad de veces. ¿El número de aquellas situaciones en las que se había visto envuelto? Innumerables… Sin más dio media vuelta para marcharse, peor nuevamente aquella voz se lo impidió.

- ¡¿Por qué?! – Preguntó aun con la cabeza gacha – A todas les dices lo mismo. ¿Por qué no me das una oportunidad?

- Es algo que no entenderías – dijo de espaldas a ella. – Agradezco tu sinceridad. Nos vemos -. Dicho esto, desapareció con aquella brisa fresca por compañía.

-

_¡¿Por qué?!_

Es extraño, esa pregunta no dejaba de resonar en su cabeza. Valiente chica. Pensó. No entendía que podían ver en él. Le desagradaba enfrentarse a semejantes situaciones.

Claro.

Sonrió amargamente. ¿Tal vez sería por ser el hijo de un padre que poseía una multimillonaria empresa de telecomunicaciones?

No, en absoluto.

Siguió su camino hasta aquella mansión a la que se supone debería de considerar hogar. Miró aquella imponente edificación. Solo mirarla le bastaba para recordar su posición. Solo con observarla, le devolvía a la realidad. Con solo verla, a su mente acudían todos aquellos pensamientos de lo que tiene y tendría que hacer.

Neji Hyuuga, futuro sucesor de su padre como presidente de su compañía. Lo tenía todo.

Y vaya que si.

Casa, ropa, comodidades, los mejores estudios, la futura carrera que tendría que estudiar, la universidad en que lo haría, el trabajo que en un futuro tendría que desempeñar. Toda una vida planificada.

Todo un destino trazado.

¿Qué tenía que hacer él?

Limitarse a hacer lo que se espera de él. Seguir por aquel camino que se le ha trazado. No podía cometer errores. Ni uno solo. Al dirigirse hacia la enorme puerta de la entrada, se hacía la misma pregunta de todos los días.

¿No es todo esto demasiado para un joven de apenas dieciséis años? Cualquier otro joven en su misma situación se habría vuelto loco. Si es que no lo estuviese de antemano.

Con cansancio tocó el timbre, esperando a que el mayordomo le abriese la puerta, ya que él siendo quien es no debería hacer 'semejantes esfuerzos inútiles', según las palabras textuales de su padre.

- Bienvenido a casa joven Neji – saludó monótonamente aquel viejo hombre. Si neji tenía una expresión seria, la de él podía calificarse como de piedra. Siempre se preguntó si aquel hombre habría tenido infancia. A juzgar por su expresión pareciese que no. Una imperceptible mueca en sus labios hizo que se diese cuenta de en las tonterías en que estaba pensando. – Recuerde que dentro de una hora tiene una reunión con su padre.

- Gracias – dijo a la vez que se quitaba sus zapatos. Se dirigió hacia el comedor. Se preguntaba por qué habiendo otras habitaciones más pequeñas, tenía que comer él solo en una inmensa habitación, con una inmensa mesa de comedor, y únicamente estaba él. Bueno él y tres sirvientes que se asemejaban a tres estatuas. Acostumbrado a aquello, comió lo más rápido pero educadamente que pudo.

Al terminar se fue a su habitación, un poco de tranquilidad no le vendría nada mal. Pesadamente se dejó caer sobre su mullida cama, una de las pocas cosas que agradecía tener, aún le quedaban veinte minutos antes de hablar con su padre seguramente de lo mismo, negocios y porcentajes.

¿Es que no podía ser como todos los padres? No, él no podía, como presidente tenía deberes y obligaciones que cumplir. Debido a ello, Neji durante sus dieciséis años de existencia solo recordaba haber visto a su padre en contadas ocasiones. Pero todas claro, eran solo para hablar de su futuro y las expectativas que tendría para él.

¿Su madre?

Fallecida, cuando él apenas contaba con menos de un año. Después de eso lo único que recuerda era la guardería a la que le llevaban. Solo recuerda vagamente el rostro de sus diferentes cuidadoras que tuvo. ¿Cariño? No sabría decir que era aquello exactamente.

Claro si puede considerarse cariño, a regalos costosos que le obsequiaban.

Definitivamente hoy estaba algo tonto.

Sus ojos puestos sobre un reloj de pared, vieron como una larga y fina manecilla se posaba sobre el 3.

-

Tocó levemente la puerta de roble. Un bajo 'pasa' obtuvo por contestación.

- Buenas tardes, padre – saludó formalmente inclinando la cabeza. Para luego encaminarse hasta la silla que se hallaba frente a él.

- Buenas tardes Neji – le respondió aquel hombre, que poseía el mismo cabello y los mismos ojos blanquecinos que su hijo. - ¿Qué tal las clases?

Le costó aparentar la sorpresa que le produjo aquella extraña pregunta.

- Todo bien, no hay de qué preocuparse – su padre asintió y se puso en pie para aproximarse a la ventana que tenía tras él.

- Como bien sabes Neji, como heredero de la compañía Tsukiya tienes ciertas normas y obligaciones que cumplir – ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había oído aquella frase. – Y entre estas obligaciones está por supuesto el de mantener asegurado el futuro de la compañía – esto si que era novedoso. El silencio que obtuvo por respuesta hizo que el hombre siguiera hablando - ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? – Apartó la vista de la ventana para posarla sobre su hijo, quien enarcó una ceja.

- Si no concretas, no sabré a que te refieres, padre. – No sabía por qué pero esto no iba ir a nada bueno.

- Es decir, que tienes que asegurar un heredero, para cuando te toque desertar del puesto que pronto ocuparás. - ¿Tenía dieciséis años, cierto? – Ya sabes, a lo que me refiero.

- ¿Un compromiso? – No por nada, era conocido como el genio Hyuuga. – ¿Me estás diciendo que debo de tener un compromiso, padre? – este era uno de los tantos momentos en que agradecía tener aquella expresión de pocker.

- Exactamente. – Respondió sin miramientos. Conociendo a su padre, de seguro… - y esta reunión es precisamente para presentarte a tu futura…esposa o tu prometida como quieras llamarla. – Sin más pulsó un botón en su escritorio para dar una serie de instrucciones.

Por otro lado Neji estaba un tanto aturdido. Bueno, no es que la idea no se le hubiese pasado por la cabeza; es más, estaba casi seguro de que esto ocurriría tarde o temprano.

Pero no demasiado pronto.

- Neji quiero que conozcas a… - al decir estas palabras la puerta se abrió para dejar paso a una esbelta figura que caminaba con pasos decididos y quedar de pie frente al señor Hiashi Hyuuga.

- Encantada, soy Haruno Sakura… - saludó cortésmente la joven a la vez que inclinaba la cabeza.

Neji aún estaba cuestionándose de si lo que acababa de oír y ver no eran parte de su tontera provocado por un mal sueño, quisá si se peñizcara el hombro...

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

Siii... ¡Lo he terminado! . ¡Lo he terminado! (bailando la macarena XD). 

Esto, ejem... bueno. ¡Hola a los que estén leyendo esto! n.n como veis este es mi primer fic de Naruto, y como no podía ser si no de mi queridísimo, guapísimo, divino, atractivo...etc, etc, etc (L) Neji (L).

Bueno, la chica del principio, toménlo como un personaje de relleno xD (¿dije relleno? X$). Bueno como os habéis dado cuenta es un universo alterno, aun no me siento preparada para escribir una historia para seguir la trama, ideas no faltan pero...en fin.

¿A que escritora no le gustaría saber de lo que piensan sobre su primer fic?

¡A mi por supuesto que sí! Asi que, espero poder saber vuestras opiniones para saber si continuar con el fic o no. Gracuas una vez más por leer este intento de fic.

**Yume no Koneko**


	2. ¿Te conozco?

**Nota: **¡¡Siiiiiii!! Yo soy la dueña de Naruto (H). ¿No me creen? ... Tsk! Pregúntenselo a Masashi Kishimoto, vereís como dice que digo la verdad... (la envidia es mala, demasiado. u.ú)

* * *

**I NEED YOU**

**

* * *

**

Capítulo II

* * *

Compromiso.

Futura esposa.

Matrimonio.

Hasta que la muerte nos separe.

¿Había pensado ya en el compromiso?

Como no quitase aquella expresión de desconcierto, por lo más sagrado que se pegaría.

Quería pensar que lo que tuvo lugar ayer no era más que otra de sus alucinaciones, pero tener a Sakura al lado, mientras ambos se dirigían al instituto, impedía que lo que estuviese suponiendo fuese verdad.

Apenas y habían cruzado un 'buenos días'. Y es que no importaba el hecho de que haya conocido a su prometida. Mejor conocerla ahora, que a verla el mismo día de la boda. Lo curioso, era que no sólo se había enterado de su compromiso, sino que, además, viviría en aquella misma mansión. 'Para que os vayáis conociendo', fue la respuesta de su padre, eso y que los padres de ella no estaban en casa la mayor parte del tiempo.

Soledad.

Era curioso, pero Neji al mirarla podía verse así mismo. Ambos tenían vidas parecidas. Por no decir las mismas. Ninguno de los dos puso objeción alguna. Simplemente asintieron, aceptando lo que sus padres habían decido por ellos, nuevamente.

Cualquiera que viese a Sakura no pensaría que solo tuviese dieciséis años. Sería tal vez por aquella elegante cola en la que llevaba sujetado su pelo, de un rosa inusual, tanto el día de ayer como el de hoy. O incluso fuese por su elegante porte, digno de una jovencita como ella. Cualquiera que los viese pensaría que eran la pareja perfecta.

Perfección.

Eso era lo que sus padres querían de ellos. Que todo saliese tal y como está planeado.

- ¿Llegaremos a tiempo, Hyuuga-san? – Preguntó la joven al ver las calles próximas al recinto escolar desiertas, algo extraño. – No se ve a nadie.

- Me gusta llegar algo pronto -. Fue la cortante respuesta de Neji.

- Ya veo – dijo mientras le miraba por el rabillo del ojo. No se sabría como calificar aquel silencio que les rodeaba. No era tranquilizador, pero tampoco perturbador.

-¿Por qué? – Preguntó de pronto Neji, sin apartar la vista del camino. A Sakura le llevó un poco procesar lo que él le estaba preguntando.

-¿Por qué, qué? – Pregunto con el desconcierto brillando en su rostro.

- ¿Por qué has aceptado todo esto? – Ambos conectaron sus miradas, Sakura esbozó una leve sonrisa, para luego volver su mirada hacia delante.

- Podría hacerle la misma pregunta Hyuuga-san -. Dijo, mientras aparecía ante ellos las instalaciones del instituto. – Algún día se lo contaré -. Concluyó enigmáticamente. Dejando a Neji tan o incluso más perdido que antes.

Al entrar, los pocos alumnos que había se extrañaron. Esto tendría que ser un sueño. ¿Acaso Hyuuga Neji estaba siendo acompañado por una chica? Parpadearon insistentemente para ver el equívoco en aquella imagen. Pero no era el simple hecho de ser acompañado por una joven lo que les extrañaba, sino, era más por 'quién' era la que lo acompañaba.

¿Desde cuando Haruno Sakura, cuyo padre era dueño de una de las empresas más reconocidas de publicidad, estudiaba en este instituto?

-

Al llegar a dirección, Sakura se separó de Neji, sabiendo perfectamente lo que la chica había ido a hacer. Tranquilamente se dirigió hacia su clase, vacía como siempre, y tomó asiento en su usual silla junto a la ventana. Aquella sonrisa que le dedicó Sakura le había… ¿chocado? No hizo si no que incrementar su curiosidad con respecto a ella. Era todo un misterio.

¿Qué chica en su sano juicio sonreiría sabiendo aquel horrible futuro que le esperaba?

- Buenos días, _Neji-kun_ – canturreó una socarrona voz, sacando a Neji de sus pensamientos. Para sustituir su curiosidad por un repentino deseo sádico de matar a aquel individuo. Como conocía aquel timbre de voz perfectamente. Y aunque doliese admitirlo aquella voz fue la única compañía que tuvo desde que tiene memoria.

- ¿Ya vas a empezar tan pronto Naruto? – Preguntó con una sonrisa irónica pintada en su rostro.

- Oh vamos _Neji-kun_, que me he enterado de que ayer se te volvieron a declarar. Eres un insensible. ¿Lo sabías?

- No molestes tan temprano – respondió volviendo a su lectura.

- ¡OH vamos cuéntamelo! – insistió el rubio dando vueltas a su alrededor - ¿Cómo era? ...¿Era guapa? ... ¿Alta?... ¿Baja? .¿Gordita?.¿Delgada?.¿Rubia?.¿Morena?.¿Pelirroja?.¿Castaña?.¿De piel clara?.¿Oscura?.¿Mestiza?...¿Te… - el libro que hasta hace unos segundos estaba en las manos de Neji, ahora se hallaba estampado en el pómulo izquierdo de su hiperactivo amigo.

- Callado estás más guapo. ¿No te lo habían dicho? – le dijo despectivamente. El timbre sonó sin dar oportunidad a que Naruto dijese o hiciese algo, el rubio bufó 'indignado' y se marchó a su sitio.

Desde siempre esa había sido su relación. Nadie pensaría que aquellos dos fuesen amigos. De hecho, pocos eran los que daban esa amistad por verídica. Aunque tuviesen una relación que cualquiera podría definir como odio, lo cierto es que en el fondo ambos se tenían un cierto aprecio y respeto por el otro. Pero claro, MUY en el fondo.

- Buenos días, siéntense – mandó el profesor, un hombre que por casualidades del destino, o no, era muy parecido a Naruto. Por no decir que era semejante a él. Y es que era un secreto el que el padre de Naruto trabaje en el instituto como profesor. Un secreto, que debido a su naturaleza lo sabía toda la escuela. – Bueno, según me han informado en secretaría desde hoy una nueva alumna se integrará a esta clase. Señorita Haruno por favor pase – pidió amablemente a quien se hallaba esperando fuera.

Con unos pocos pasos, la joven quedó de pie en medio de la clase, acostumbrada ya a los murmullos que su presencia causaba fuera al lugar que fuera. Se limitó a sonreír mientras se presentaba. A la mención de su compromiso con Hyuuga Neji, causó obviamente lo que ambos temían. Miradas tanto a Sakura como a Neji. A primera vista fue una decepción para la mayoría de las chicas, y no decir de los jóvenes que ya habían echado un ojo sobre la pelirosa. Sin embargo, al poco tiempo todos concordaban en la buena pareja que hacían. Que Sakura no podría ser una mejor opción para el frío y serio de Hyuuga Neji.

Al dirigirse a su asiento, Neji pudo darse cuenta de las miradas que seguían cada paso que Sakura daba. Era algo normal, el hecho de que el no viera le belleza de la joven, no indicaba que el resto tampoco lo notase.

Al bajar la vista a sus apuntes, pudo ver un avión de papel perfectamente doblado, reconociendo inmediatamente la firma.

_Ahora entiendo por que tanto rechazo a las chicas, yo en tu lugar hubiese hecho lo mismo. ¡Felicidades Neji-chan!, vas a pasar el resto de tu vida ligado a ese 'bombón'._

Como no reconocer aquella caligrafía, giró su cabeza para ver como su amigo le sonreía burlonamente. Involuntariamente arrugó el papel, formando una casi perfecta y comprimida bola, que luego fue lanzada hacia su emisor para caer limpiamente sobre su cabeza. Si, otra de las cualidades de aquel genio era la perfecta puntería de la que fue dotado.

-

Curioso.

Así era como podía calificar la escena de la que él formaba parte. Ya había olvidado el tiempo que llevaba comiendo sólo, y de la noche a la mañana se hallaba compartiendo aquellos momentos con su…prometida. Tendría que acostumbrarse a aquella nueva situación, ya que esto sería lo normal de hoy en adelante.

Aún recordaba como, tanto a él como a Sakura les atosigaron con miles de preguntas aquella mañana. Esperaba que todo esto se calmase muy pronto. Ya que si había algo que Neji Hyuuga odiase, era el alboroto.

- Hyuuga-san – llamó su atención Sakura – esta tarde tengo una cita con mis padres, y me pidieron que te preguntara si podrías venir – en otras palabras. Conocer a sus futuros _suegros_.

- Claro – respondió. Ella se lo agradeció con una sonrisa. No sabía por qué, pero ver aquellas expresiones, hacían que se sintiera en paz consigo mismo. Aquella sonrisas le daban cierta seguridad y calma, que por momentos llegaba a olvidarse en el verdadero motivo por el que ella estuviese aquí.

- Gracias Hyuuga-san - agradeció la chica, mientras ambos volvían a ingerir sus alimentos.

-

Era increíble que dos meses hayan pasado volando. Pero era así, ya habían pasado dos meses desde que Sakura vivía en aquella mansión. Parecía que en aquellos dos meses, Neji la conocía un poco. Alegre, perseverante, tranquila, parecía que aquella chica no tuviese defecto alguno. No le costó mucho esfuerzo poder hacer amigos. Con Naruto se llevaba de las mil maravillas, y ni que decir con las chicas de clase. Al principio creía que se lo harían pasar mal por ser quien es, pero todo lo contrario. Salía con ellas de compras, jugaban en los recreos, iban al cine...era increíble la manera en que Sakura podía desenvolverse con la gente.

Tan increíble que Neji se encontró así mismo, reteniendo cierta envidia hacia la joven. Ya que hasta ahora, con el único con quien podía ser tal y como era, no era nadie más que con Naruto. En fin, eso era algo que él no podría cambiar. ¿O sí?

Entre ellos, podría decirse que se llevaban bien, al igual que con los demás, no le costó mucho poder ganarse la confianza de Neji.

Su compañía le hacía bien. Parecía como si Sakura lo entendiera mejor que nadie. No le exigía ni le pedía algo que él no estuviera dispuesto a hacer. Y esto era lo que le empezaba a inquietar.

El escandaloso ruido del segundero, le impedía conciliar el sueño. Arto de dar vueltas en la cama, se puso en pie. Tal vez si tomase un poco de leche podría descansar tranquilo. Al pasar por el largo pasillo antes de bajar las escaleras, creyó oír un débil sollozo, alucinaciones suyas, pensó.

Al subir nuevamente hacia su habitación, pudo oír claramente un apagado llanto. Estando en sus cinco sentidos, era imposible de que se lo estuviera imaginando. Y teniendo en cuenta de que la servidumbre no dormía en esta ala de la casa, no podía ser nadie más que Sakura.

Algo preocupado, tocó levemente la puerta de la chica, sin obtener respuesta. En cambio oyó como incrementaban la intensidad del llanto. A punto de perder la cabeza abrió la puerta temerosamente.

- ¿Sakura, te sucede algo? – Al parecer la chica no lo había escuchado. Estaba con su cabeza oculta entre sus brazos, sentada en el suelo, y con los brazos apoyados en la orilla de la cama. Aquella imagen alarmó a Neji. Nunca la había visto así. ¿Quién podría imaginárselo conociendo el carisma de la joven?

Lentamente se fue acercando, esperando que notase su presencia. No encontraba alguna respuesta razonable que pudiese explicarle el por qué ver en ese estado a Sakura, le hacía sentir una fuerte opresión en su pecho.

- Sakura… ¿Qué… - no pudo seguir hablando pues en un repentino movimiento de la joven, ésta había ocultado su lloroso rostro en el pecho de Neji aferrándose a él por la cintura.

- ¡¿Por qué?! – preguntó sollozando la joven.

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

¡Hola! Espero no haberme retrasado mucho con la actualización, pero en fin...cinco días de espera no creo que sea mucho. ¿O sí? XD 

Muchas gracias por sus reviews n.n la verdad que no esperaba recibir demasiados, pero gracias a ello pudo seguir con la historia y darme un poc de prisa...en fin... ¿A que no sabeis quien aparecera en el siguiente capitulo? XD

Hagan sus apuestas señores...haber quien acierta...Bueno espero que me dejeis vuestra opinion de este capitulo...asi que ya sabeis. Bueno creo que eso es todo...

**Yume no Koneko**


	3. ¿Sensaciones?

**Nota: **¡¡Siiiiiii!! Yo soy la dueña de Naruto (H). ¿No me creen? ... Tsk! Pregúntenselo a Masashi Kishimoto, vereís como dice que digo la verdad... (la envidia es mala, demasiado. u.ú)

* * *

**I NEED YOU**

**

* * *

**

Capítulo III

* * *

Se sentía realmente cómoda y relajada. La verdad era que no quería despertar, ni siquiera abrir los ojos. Giró su cuerpo hacia el otro lado mientras presionaba más contra sí misma a su almohada, tratando de conservar aquella calidez de la que era envuelta. Perezosamente abrió uno de sus verdes ojos para contemplar su habitación que era bañada por los rayos solares. Como siempre, movía su mirada para observar todo lo que tenía a su alrededor…su armario, su escritorio, una gran alfombra sobre la que descansaba un libro abierto, cercano al libro sus zapatillas de andar por casa, miró a un lado de si misma estaba Neji, mas allá su radio, una chaqueta en el suelo… 

¡Un momento!

¿Desde cuando Neji formaba parte de la decoración de su habitación?

Inmediatamente se levantó, percatándose de dónde y cómo había dormido. Fijó su vista en el castaño, quien se hallaba profundamente dormido, sentado en el suelo, con la cabeza apoyada en la orilla de la cama, y ella tan pancha había dormido apoyándose en él, por no decir sobre él.

Un furioso rubor se apoderó de sus pálidas mejillas. Esto pasaba del castaño a oscuro. Más aún al percatarse de que lo que ella había calificado por almohada era ni más ni menos que el torso de Neji.

De no ser por los modales que le enseñaron a Sakura a lo largo de su vida, habría pegado un grito ensordecedor. Pero, gracias a su sano juicio y fría lógica, fue lo suficientemente prudente para amortiguarlo tapando sus labios con ambas manos. Indecisa, no sabía si salir corriendo de ahí, o despertarlo y salir, o…

¡Qué demonios!. ¡Ésta era su habitación! A una distancia políticamente prudente de su 'inquilino' lo zarandeó levemente esperando que abriese los ojos cuanto antes. Un tipo duro de despertar, fue a la conclusión que llegó tras haber pasado tres minutos en su persistente tarea de despertarlo, sin obtener resultados satisfactorios.

Cansada de su trabajo manual, prefirió usar el canal auditivo para que despertase.

- Hyuuga-san despierte… – dijo temerosamente - ¡Hyuuga-san! – Alzó un poco la voz pero sin gritar.

Un par de párpados se abrieron, aún somnolientos, parpadearon insistentemente por la repentina luz. Para luego formar una expresión de asombro al ver quien era la que lo había obligado a despertar.

- ¿Sakura? – Cuestionó desconcertado. Generalmente era el rostro de su mayordomo, lo que veía cada mañana. Incómodo como estaba, no sabía que decir ni que hacer. Recordaba perfectamente el motivo por el cual irrumpió en su habitación la noche anterior, pero no recordaba el momento en el que el débil llanto de Sakura fue remitiendo hasta quedarse dormida, y él junto con ella. – Yo… tú…llorabas ayer…y…" Vivir para creer, en estos dos meses Sakura jamás había visto a Neji en tal estado de nerviosismo. ¿Debería de sentirse honrada por ser la primera espectadora de tal situación?

- No…no se preocupe Hyuuga-san – dijo con la mirada oculta tras sus rosados cabellos – solo fue una pesadilla…sólo una… pesadilla – finalizó con un ligero murmullo. Para luego alzar la mirada y dedicarle una de las tantas sonrisas que siempre le reconfortaba. – Siento haberle preocupado…

Si no era verdad, Neji estaba casi seguro de que trataba de evadir el tema poniendo aquella excusa, pero él no era quien para obligarla a declarar algo que a su punto de vista era personal, pero esto no evitó que se sintiera ligeramente decepcionado de su falta de confianza. Asintiendo con la cabeza, se puso en pie, para ir a su habitación.

- Si no nos damos prisa, creo que llegaremos tarde – fue lo único que dijo para después, desaparecer cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-

- ¡¡Sakura-chan!! – Como todas las mañanas, un hiperactivo Naruto saludaba escandalosamente a su compañera.

- Buenos días Naruto – sonrió calidamente la pelirrosa. Mientras que la mirada profunda de Naruto la escrutaba cuidadosamente.

- Sakura-chan, hoy pareces un poco decaída… ¿Acaso intentó Neji propasarse contigo? – preguntó inocentemente, provocando un intenso rubor en la joven mientras que gran vena palpitaba peligrosamente en la sien de Neji.

- Naruto, no tientes a la suerte – habló 'calmadamente' el Hyuuga – a menos que quieras ver mis puños dibujados en tu perfecto rostro.

- Buuuu… tengo miedo Sakura-chan – dijo éste escondiéndose tras la chica, quien aún mantenía cierto tono rosa en sus mejillas, al conectar sus miradas, Sakura inmediatamente se apartó para dirigirse al aula de clases. - Bien _Neji-chan_…o me dices lo que le haz hecho o… ¡me dices lo que le haz hecho! – le reclamó Naruto tras ver el extraño comportamiento en su amiga.

- Por primera vez te soy sincero, no le he hecho nada – dijo seriamente Neji, algo preocupado por la repentina reacción de la chica. – No sé que le pasa – continuó en voz baja.

- ¿Y tú te haces llamar su prometido? … ¿Así es como te comportarás en el futuro cuando ella esté en alguna situación similar a ésta? – Pocas veces era en las que se podía ver a Naruto así de serio. - ¡Pues vaya birria de prometido tiene Sakura!

- Naruto, en primer lugar si ambos estamos comprometidos es por orden de nuestros padres; y en segundo lugar, no puedo saber lo que le pasa si ella no me lo dice. – Respondió Neji algo exasperado. – No puedo pedirle algo que ella tal vez no quiera compartir conmigo. ¿No crees? – Finalizó para ir por el mismo camino por el cual Sakura se había perdido de vista.

-

Simplemente no podía estar delante de él. Por lo que había decidido sentarse bajo la sombra de un árbol, mientras veía como algunos estudiantes jugaban fútbol en el campo de entrenamiento, a la hora del descanso. Estando en frente de él, sentía como si su mente fuese transparente, que él sería capaz de ver a través de ella. Estaba nuevamente pasando por aquellos momentos en los que se le venía a la mente su pasado, sus terribles remordimientos, su sentimiento de culpabilidad. Necesitaba verlo, hablar y desahogarse con él. Él era quien mejor la entendía, por lo que inconscientemente se había vuelta esencial para ella. Creía que no le afectaría el dejar de verlo, pensaba que había madurado lo suficiente como para aceptar su ausencia, pero estaba equivocada, las lágrimas corrían libremente por sus mejillas, sintiendo como el viento hacía aligerar su recorrido, para perderse en su barbilla.

Como si fuese invocado por algún espíritu, ante ella se materializó la persona que más necesitaba en estos momentos, vio como aquel individuo se quitaba sus oscuras gafas, mientras el nombre que ella susurró se perdía en la brisa que inundaba el ambiente. Ahí estaba él, de pie cual majestuoso monumento delante de ella.

Sin pensárselo dos veces corrió hacia él, podría decirse que voló hasta sus brazos, los cuales estaban listos para recibirla, y se permitió llorar sin inhibiciones. Mientras aquellos protectores y firmes brazos, le acariciaban la espalda tratando de aliviar su pena, una vez más…

- Tranquila Sakura - . Dijo en un leve susurro.

-

Repentinamente, se le vino a la mente aquella extraña sensación que sintió, cuando durmió junto a Sakura. ¿Cómo describir lo agradable que fue sentirla tan cerca? Un ligero y casi imperceptible rubor acudió a su rostro, al recordar como ella se aferraba a él aquella mañana. Y una sonrisa que podía calificarse como pícara se dibujó en sus labios, al recordar también, cuando se hizo el dormido durante un rato, y oír la nerviosa voz de la joven.

Estaba preocupado por ella, después de terminar el recreo, no había acudido a ninguna otra clase. Algo raro, tratándose de Sakura. Por lo que nada más dar por finalizada la última clase. Se fue a buscarla. Ya que estaba un poco agobiado con tanta insistencia de Naruto.

Al no encontrarla dentro del instituto, decidió buscar en la zona deportiva. Repentinamente la angustia se apoderó de él, al no hallarla por ningún lado. Pensando que tal vez se hubiese marchado a casa, decidió ir él rápidamente.

Un débil, pero reconocido llanto, fue lo que le hizo girar, para apreciar junto a un enorme roble, a dos figuras sentadas en el césped, una con la cabeza apoyada en las piernas de la otra. Temerosamente se acercó, para encontrar a la persona que estaba buscando.

Sólo que ésta no se hallaba sola.

Una terrible sensación se apoderó de Neji, al ver como era consolada por alguien más. No sabía porqué, pero el ver aquella imagen le hizo darse cuenta de que había muchas cosas que ignoraba acerca de Sakura. Que había mas, tras aquella dulce sonrisa que ella siempre mostraba. El ver como ella lloraba, y ver como aquel individuo la consolaba, le llenó de impotencia, apretó su puño y dio media vuelta para regresar a casa. Definitivamente él ahí sobraba.

-

- ¿Cómo me has encontrado? – Preguntó Sakura ya más calmada con los ojos rojos.

- ¿Eso es lo que me vas a decir después de dos meses sin vernos? – Preguntó tratando de fingir cierto enfado.

- Ah…yo…gracias por haber venido. Te extrañaba mucho – Dijo Sakura, mientras le abrazaba nuevamente, cual niña pequeña abraza a su padre.

- Sakura tienes que regresar a casa, tu prometido parecía algo perturbado por verte así – dijo de pronto.

- ¿Neji nos vio? – Preguntó alarmada Sakura.

- Si, y al parecer interpretó las cosas a su manera – agregó despreocupadamente.

- ¿Estás seguro? – Cuestionó dudosamente.

- ¿Qué pensarías tú si de pronto vieses a Neji abrazado por otra chica, y siendo consolada por ésta misma? – Le dijo con una ceja enarcada. Sakura bajó la cabeza avergonzada de la respuesta que le dio su mente inmediatamente.

- Creo que tengo que explicárselo… - dijo al fin.

- Buena chica – le respondió mientras posaba su mano sobre la cabeza de la joven.

-

Decir que no estaba preocupado, enfadado y ligeramente celoso. Sería ser algo hipócrita consigo mismo. Por lo que al escuchar como sonaba el timbre, dejó caer involuntariamente el libro que intentaba leer. Haciendo un descomunal esfuerzo en mantener controlada su curiosidad y su deseo de bajar para que le explicase unas cuantas cosas. 

Un par de golpes en su puerta, le hicieron salir de sus cavilaciones, para encontrar del otro lado, a una apenada Sakura que tenía la vista fija en el suelo. Al alzar la mirada pudo ver claramente la fría mirada de Neji, lo que la obligó a bajarla nuevamente.

- Hyuuga-san…le importaría bajar un momento. Es que quiero presentarte a alguien y de paso explicarte algunas cosas que creo que haz malinterpretado – dijo en un tono de voz, que denotaba cierta vergüenza. Al ver que Neji seguía plantado sin decir nada, le hizo pensar que se rehusaba. Por lo que se sorprendió al ver que se fue y bajó hacia el salón. Soltando un ligero suspiro le siguió un poco más calmada.

Ahí de pie frente a él, estaba el mismo tipo con el que la había visto antes. Sin ser conciente frunció el ceño. Iba a decir algo pero Sakura se adelantó. 

- Hyuuga-san él es Sasuke… Sasuke él es Hyuuga-san, mi prometido – dijo con un encantador rubor en su rostro.

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

¡¡Buenas a todos!! Bien, aquí está el tercer capítulo, espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado, ya que me costó un pelín más de esfuerzo xD... ¡¡Siii apareció Sasukin!! Mi segundo amor después de Neji... (L)

Bien, antes que nada quiero agradecer todos los reviews que me dejaron TwT ¡¡gracias!! En ín...por el final que le di a este capitulo, supongo que os haréis una ligera idea de lo que vendrá en el siguiente...¿O no? Por cierto, estaba pensando en sacar a Hinata, no se me da penita ver a Naruto tan solito, pero aun no estoy segura...¿Qué opináis vosotros?

Espero poder saber vuestros puntos de vista para seguir con el siguiente capitulo...bueeeeno...ya son las doce pasadas de la noche. :/ Es hora de que me vaya a soñar con Neji-kun!!

Saludos a todos n.n

**Yume no Koneko**


	4. Responsabilidades

**Nota: **¡¡Siiiiiii!! Yo soy la dueña de Naruto (H). ¿No me creen? ... Tsk! Pregúntenselo a Masashi Kishimoto, vereís como dice que digo la verdad... (la envidia es mala, demasiado. u.ú)

* * *

**I NEED YOU**

**

* * *

**

Capítulo IV

* * *

Sakura era conciente de la tensión que predominaba en aquel ambiente. Por lo que un tanto atemorizada, se retiró de la habitación, a petición de Sasuke.

Neji no podía apartar la vista del pelinegro, no sabía cual deseo era mayor, si el de ir a darle unas buenas zurras a Sasuke, algo que le extrañó pues él normalmente era una persona muy pacífica; o calmar su curiosidad y prestar atención a lo que le quería decir. Guardando las composturas, continúo con su análisis en silencio, esperando a que él dijese o hiciese algo. Lentamente Sasuke apartó la vista de la puerta que había sido cerrada por Sakura, para volverse hacia el castaño, soltando un cansado suspiro se dispuso a hablar.

"Antes que nada, espero que no hayas malentendido lo que viste esta tarde. Como habrás visto estos días Sakura no ha estado muy bien, y hasta que se marchó siempre fui yo a quien usaba para desahogarse". Terminó de decir, como si dijese aquello todos los días.

"No tienes porqué explicarme o justificarte de nada". Respondió Neji tranquilamente, aunque Sasuke pudo detectar cierto resentimiento en sus palabras. "Mi relación con Sakura es meramente formal".

"Lo sé, pero como prometido de Sakura que eres, estás en tu derecho de saber ciertas cosas". Respondió con las manos en los bolsillos. "No quiero que la juzgues por algo que haz deducido por ti mismo". Cansado de estar de pie, tomó asiendo en uno de los mullidos sofás. "En fin, puedes empezar a preguntar, no te aseguro responder a todas tus dudas pero…"

"¿De qué la conoces?" Neji se sorprendió así mismo, al dejar salir de su boca algo que su cerebro terminaba siquiera de procesar. La sonrisa de Sasuke, le hizo ver que se esperaba aquella pregunta.

"Sólo puedo decirte que la conocí cuando tenía cinco años, lamentablemente no puedo decirte bajo que circunstancia. Si ella lo cree conveniente te lo dirá. Desde entonces hemos sido muy buenos amigos. Mi padre y el suyo tiene buenas relaciones, económicamente hablando, claro está". Neji asintió, sintiéndose ligeramente aliviado, desconociendo el motivo. Tomó aire nuevamente y se dispuso a soltar aquella pregunta que no dejaba de rondarle por la cabeza.

"¿Sabes… sabes el motivo por el que estuvo tan deprimida?"

La sonrisa de suficiencia de Sasuke era muy clara en su rostro.

"Es una larga historia…"

-

El día estaba nublado, unas nubes negras amenazaban una terrible tormenta. Pero eso no era impedimento para, que como cualquier otro día, ir a la escuela.

Sakura iba un tanto nerviosa, desde que Sasuke se fue ayer de la mansión, Neji no se había dirigido a ella más que para saludarla. ¿Y si seguía enfadado por lo de ayer? Negó con la cabeza, él no era una persona rencorosa. O eso creía ella. ¿Y si ahora la odiaba? Aquel pensamiento atemorizó aun más a la joven. Justo cuando iba a preguntarle por ello, un gran revuelo en la entrada al instituto atrajo su atención.

Al aproximarse ambos, todos los miraron sorprendidos. Sakura se percató de que casi todos llevaban en mano el periódico de la escuela. ¿Qué saldría hoy para que hubiese tanto alboroto?

Abrió los ojos al ver la imagen que se mostraba en la portada.

Esto no podría estar pasando. No a ella.

Al dirigir su mirada a los alumnos, vio como varias chicas la miraban con enojo. Giró hacia Neji, quien a pesar de ver los periódicos seguía con la misma expresión imperturbable de siempre. Tragó saliva trabajosamente. Esto si que no se lo perdonaría.

"¡¿Cómo tienes la desfachatez de venir con Neji-kun después de esto?!" Preguntó una chica de aquella multitud tirándole prácticamente el periódico a la cara, expresando el coraje de todas. No sabía que hacer ni que decir, empezó a temblar sin ser conciente de ellos. Volvió su vista a Neji una vez más, y luego agachó la cabeza, en señal de culpa. ¿Qué haría ahora?

Sorpresa fue lo que mostraron sus ojos al ver la reacción del castaño, quien sin decir una sola palabra, lentamente tomó la mano de Sakura y abriéndose paso entre los estudiantes se fue tranquilamente hacia el aula de clases, ante las miradas atónitas del resto.

-

"Hyuuga-san…esto…" Empezó una ruborizada y apenada Sakura, siendo aún arrastrada por Neji hacia el segundo piso. "Lo siento, ahora ellos…yo…no debí…".

"Sakura…" Dijo encarándola por primera vez, pero sin soltar aun su mano. "…la verdad es que me importa muy poco la opinión de los demás. Déjales que piensen lo que quieran". Dijo cortante.

"Es que es mi culpa fui muy impulsiva y…" Trataba de buscar las palabras para expresar su frustración pero él la cortó nuevamente.

"Solo te pido que…" Apartó la vista de ella para perderla por la ventana. "…que si estás en algún… problema o algo parecido, me lo cuentes. A pesar de nuestra condición, supongo que al menos podríamos ser amigos. ¿No crees?" Concluyó para posar su vista sobre ella. Sus verdes ojos brillaron, sorprendida aún, creyendo que había oído mal. Pero la mano extendida de Neji le decía todo lo contrario. "¿Amigos?" Dijo con algo en su rostro, que ella podría calificar como… ¿una sonrisa? Parpadeó varias veces, y miró fijamente a sus opalinos ojos.

"Amigos…" Respondió aceptando su mano, mientras la estrechaba. Caminaba aún un tanto aturdida, que no se dio cuenta del cambio radical que sufrió sus facciones, de mostrar cierta aflicción a mostrar ahora una brillante sonrisa.

"¡Sakura-chan!" ¿Ese tipo que tenía el ceño fruncido era el alegre y vivaz Naruto? "¿Se puede saber quién es este tipo?" Interrogó señalándole aquella foto de nuevo. Sakura dio un respingo, y Neji por su lado prefirió no decir nada y tomar asiento.

"Es sólo un amigo Naruto…" Respondió en un tono amable pero que no admitía réplica.

El rubio le miró con el entrecejo fruncido durante unos minutos, para después mostrar su sonrisa de siempre. "Veo que vuelves a ser la de siempre Sakura-chan..." Dijo posando su mano sobre la cabeza de la desconcertada chica, quién no puedo hacer otra cosa que devolver la sonrisa. "Nejiiiiii… ¿sabes qué día es hoy?" Pregunto curioso el rubio.

"Si hablas de la elección del nuevo presidente del consejo de estudiantes, se perfectamente que es hoy día". Respondió sin inmutarse.

"¡Bingo!"

"¿Y qué pasa con eso Naruto?" Interrogó Sakura con cierta curiosidad. Ante tal pregunta, Naruto no pudo más que mostrar desconcierto, como si lo que él veía fuese demasiado claro como para decirlo.

"¿Que qué con eso?... Sakura-chan… ¿eres conciente de la popularidad de Neji?" Esperó alguna respuesta, pero en vista del silencio que le devolvía la joven prosiguió. "Sin ninguna duda lo elegirán a él, llevan ofreciéndole el puesto desde primero, pero este año al no haber presidente será él quién ocupe el puesto definitivamente".

"Creo que estás exagerando Naruto…" Resopló Neji, pasando de página a sus apuntes. Su amigo en cambio se llevó las manos a la cabeza, como si lo que hubiese dicho Neji fuese algo inaudito a sus oídos.

"¡Y encima no es conciente de ello y lo niega!" Sakura rió, divertida, al ver la reacción del rubio. "¡Por Dios Neji! …. ¿Quién es el que todos los años recibes siempre matriculas de honor? …. ¿Y quién es el que recibe más chocolates para San Valentín? … ¡Si el año pasado tu casillero estaba tan abarrotado que hasta tuvieron que poner tus chocolatinas en el mío que está al lado del tuyo! … ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que aquello significó para mi ego?" Dramatizó ante su última declaración.

"Naruto… cálmate un poco, estás atrayendo demasiado la atención…" Dijo Sakura por lo bajo, al ver todas las miradas desconcertantes que se posaban sobre él.

"Todas aquellos ejemplos que te has tomado la molestia de recordarme, no tiene nada que ver con estas elecciones". Se limitó a responder Neji, mirando de una forma acusadora a su compañero.

"¿Qué te apuestas a que eres elegido?" Los ojos de Neji brillaron peligrosamente ante aquel reto. Naruto valoraba poco su vida. "Tú me haces los deberes si gano, y si pierdo haré lo que tú quieras". Neji le miró directamente a los ojos, analizando su oferta. Terminó de masticar el último trozo de caramelo que quedaba en su paladar, para luego cerrar los ojos y abrirlos nuevamente, con un aterrador brillo en ellos.

"Hecho". Aceptó finalmente, estrechando su mano con la del rubio, ante la mirada de Sakura… Y le creía un joven serio y maduro… pensó la pelirrosa.

-

"¡Tendré las mejores notas hasta fin de curso!" Bailaba Naruto entre la multitud de estudiantes, mientras veían un enorme tablero con el resultado de las votaciones. Sakura reía nerviosamente, mientras a su lado se percibía el temblor de un aura a punto de ebullición. Si, otra de las cosas que Neji odiaba era perder, y siendo ante Naruto… era más que peor.

"¿Hyuuga-san… se encuentra bien?" Preguntó con cierto miedo la joven al ver sus ojos opacados por algo que no supo describir.

"Déjale Sakura-chan… lo que pasa es que no soporta que yo tenga razón en las predicciones que hago. Es muy cabezota". Afirmó Naruto, asintiendo con la cabeza vigorosamente. "En fin, lástima Neji-chan llegó la hora de quedarse hasta tarde leyendo aburridas sugerencias…noches sin dormir por organizar fiestas y evento… ¿No decías que querías tener más responsabilidades?" Si no fuese porque unos profesores llamaron a Neji, Sakura estaba segura de que en ese mismo momento se hubiese realizado la prematura muerte de su amigo.

"Naruto, deberías dejar de tomarle tanto el pelo, creo que se ha enfadado". Dijo con cierto resentimiento la joven.

"Sakura-chan… le conozco desde hace mas de once años. No te preocupes". Extrañamente sus palabras le dieron cierta tranquilidad. "Bueno… ya que Neji nos ha abandonado y ha preferido la popularidad, en lugar de pasar el tiempo con su linda novia… ¿Qué tal si tú y yo nos vamos a tomar un batido a la cafetería, mientras él se lo pasa pipa con las amenas conversaciones de sus queridísimos profesores y condiscípulos?"

"Encantada…" Respondió divertida, definitivamente si no fuese por Naruto, Sakura juraría que la vida de Neji habría sido un completo aburrimiento.

-

Tal como lo habría previsto aquella mañana. Unas fuertes gotas de lluvia mojaban limpiamente el exterior, mientras él recorría los vacíos pasillos hacia su clase, en busca de su maletín. Maldecía una y mis veces a Naruto. Pero se maldecía más aún él por haberse dejado llevar por su espíritu competitivo. Ya era tarde, y el haber pasado más de tres horas escuchando aburridas propuestas y monótonos consejos. Era más de lo que él pudiese soportar. Silenciosamente abrió la puerta de su clase, y se sorprendió mucho encontrar una persona mirando la ventana.

Estaba casi seguro de que a estas horas, Sakura debería de estar en la comodidad de su habitación con una taza de chocolate caliente, mientras hacía los deberes de hoy. Pero nunca llegó a imaginar que estuviese sentada y esperándolo en aquella fría estancia.

"Sakura… ¿qué haces acá a estas horas?" Era obvio que la joven no sintió la presencia de Neji, al soltar un respingo y mirar hacia la entrada.

"Hy-Hyuuga-san… es que vi que no habías comido en todo el día, y por eso decidí esperarte para…" Nerviosamente le señaló una pequeña bolsa que contenía un bocadillo bien envuelto junto a un refresco. "Además me dijeron que te entregara unos formularios que deberías de ver". Dijo mientras sacaba de su maletín un grueso taco de hojas.

"Podrías habérmelas dado en casa". Le dijo en cierto tono de reproche. ¿Por qué le molestaba el hecho de que le hubiese esperado hasta estas horas? Y más aún… ¿por qué sentía se sentía culpable de que ella hubiese hecho esto? "Es demasiado tarde y está empezando a hacer frío…"

"Bueno… yo no quería que regresaras sólo a casa… y además… odio mojarme" Agregó en tono bajo, avergonzada de aquella patética excusa. Ante aquella respuesta, él sin razón alguna esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, que no fue percibida por ella. Hasta ahora, ninguna otra persona habría mostrado tanto interés por él. Bueno Naruto tal vez alguna que otra vez sí, pero él no contaba. Guiado por sus instintos, se acercó hasta la joven y con la mirada le pidió que se levantara.

"Pues siento decirte que no tengo paraguas…" Dijo mientras cogía el bocadillo y le daba un gran bocado. "York y queso, mi favorito". Agregó después de haberlo masticado.

* * *

**Continuará**

* * *

Siento mucho el retraso u.u pero en fin...mas vale tarde que nunca ne? XD

¡Arigato gozaimazu por sus reviews! - me hacne tan feliz... snif..

Como no apague mi ordenador en cuento antes una cabeza rodara por el suelo... (si la mia) XD

Dejen sus comentarios si?

**Yume no Koneko**


	5. Confusiones

**Nota: **¡¡Siiiiiii!! Yo soy la dueña de Naruto (H). ¿No me creen? ... Tsk! Pregúntenselo a Masashi Kishimoto, vereís como dice que digo la verdad... (la envidia es mala, demasiado. u.ú)... ¿Quéreis saber cuanto dinero tengo en mi cuenta corriente? $.$ ...

* * *

**I NEED YOU**

**

* * *

**

Capítulo V

* * *

Al ser el presidente del consejo de estudiantes, él dio por hecho de que se trataba de un trabajo serio y que requería mucho esfuerzo por parte de uno mismo. Puesto que no cualquiera podría tener la suficiente cabeza fría para aguantar interminables lecturas de disparatadas sugerencias y tontas quejas, que terminarían con la buena salud mental de cualquiera. 

Pero una cosa era leerlas por escrito, y otra muy distinta era oírlas en vivo y en directo. Pestañeó dos veces, mientras intentaba mantener su expresión imperturbable, tras escuchar aquella petición o haber creído escucharla.

- ¿Cómo? – Preguntó tras haber oído las palabras de un grupo de chicas que se hallaban de pie frente a él.

- Que si podrías hacernos el favor de convencer a Sakura para que entre en el equipo de animadoras – volvió a repetir cansinamente la capitana del susodicho equipo. Al ver que el joven no respondía añadió – Ella es buena en gimnasia rítmica, pero no me hace caso… tal vez si se lo pidieses tú…bueno ya sabes…

Intentó procesarlo nuevamente.

¿Acaso le estaba pidiendo que convenciese a Sakura para que usase una corta minifalda, que se elevaba a las más mínima ráfaga de aire, con una pequeña camiseta sin mangas (de un sugerente escote) y que se pusiese a dar tontos saltos agitando un par de pompones ante toda una panda de estúpidos adolescentes con todas las hormonas revueltas?

Tosió disimuladamente tratando de calmarse.

- Si ella ha dicho que no, no puedo hacer nada – dijo diplomáticamente. Intentando ocultar bajo su seria respuesta sus verdaderos motivos por los que se oponía a aquella más que absurda idea idea.

- ¡Pero seguro que a ti si te hace caso!

- Habiendo tantas chicas… ¿Por qué tiene que ser precisamente ella? – Cuestionó enarcando una ceja.

- Mi deber como capitana es tener el mejor equipo del instituto, y con ella en él conseguiría mi propósito.

- Te lo vuelvo a repetir, yo no soy quien para decirle que es lo que debe o no dejar de hacer.

- ¡Tu deber como presidente del consejo escolar es escuchar y tratar de resolver nuestras peticiones! – Chilló exaltada la joven, a punto de perder los papeles.

- Te he atendido, te he escuchado y te he respondido conforme a mis posibilidades – concluyó Neji poniéndose en pie mientras les indicaba muy educadamente con la puerta abierta que ya podrían retirarse.

Suspiró algo cansado, si algo sabía hacer mejor que nadie era mantener la compostura hasta el final…

-

- ¡¿Es que puedes creértelo?! – Le decía un Neji muy exaltado a un Naruto desconcertado, dos horas más tarde. - ¡Me estaban pidiendo tan panchas que metiese a Sakura en el equipo de animadoras! – Calló para tomar aire. - ¡Es lo nunca visto!

Naruto, que hasta ese momento estuvo callado, después de haber escuchado a un Neji totalmente fuera de sí, pudo deducir dos cosas. Primero, que de aquí hasta fin de curso Neji tendría secuelas terribles tras dejar temporalmente su puesto como presidente; y dos, para él la más importante, fue el imperceptible tono celoso y un tanto posesivo que pudo detectar en sus palabras tras referirse a Sakura.

Sonrió maliciosamente.

- ¿Y Qué tiene de malo ver a Sakura-chan participando en el equipo de animadoras del instituto? – preguntó _inocentemente_ intentando picar aún más al genio Hyuuga.

**- **¡¿Que qué tiene de malo?! – Percatándose del volumen de su voz, carraspeó disimuladamente. – Ellas me dijeron que Sakura se había negado, y yo no puedo obligarla a hacer algo que ella no de…

- ¡Maldita Ino! – Aquel grito calló a Neji dejando inconclusa su débil excusa. Ambos jóvenes giraron sus miradas hacia el origen de aquel grito, encontrándose con una Sakura… ¿enfadada?

- ¿Sakura… -chan?

- ¿Sucede algo? – Interrogó el castaño, viendo como ella arrugaba insistentemente los pliegues de su falda ante la indignación que se reflejaba en su siempre apacible rostro.

- No se como lo hizo…pero solo sé que tendré que entrar en el equipo de animadoras… - soltó en un suspiro.

- ¡¿POR QUÉ?! – Preguntaron un eufórico Naruto y un escandalizado Neji. La joven ante tal visión, olvidó rápidamente su enfado para dejar escapar de sus labios una melodiosa carcajada.

- Perdí una apuesta… - dijo sin más. Mientras se abrazaba por la cintura intentando sin ningún resultado calmar su ataque de risa. Por lo visto no era sólo Neji quien se dejaba guiar por sus deseos competitivos.

- Cosas de la vida… ahora ambos tendréis que quedaros después de clases… Neji velando por nuestro bienestar educativo – dijo el rubio mientras posaba su mano derecha sobre el hombre de su compañero – y Sakura-chan por alegrarnos la vista en los aburridos partidos… - terminó colocando su mano desocupada sobre el hombro de ella.

- ¿Alegraros la vista? – Sakura podría ser muy despierta y madura para muchas cosas, pero para otras era demasiado inocente como para entender 'ciertas otras cosas'.

Un golpe en la nuca de Naruto le impidió que éste siguiese riendo ante la ignorancia de la joven. La mirada asesina que le dedicó Neji fue mas que suficiente para que se despidiese de ambos alegando de que su padre le esperaba en su oficina para discutir no-se-qué de sus notas.

Antes de que a Neji le diese tiempo de preguntarle a Sakura hasta que hora eran sus prácticas, un remolino amarillo pasó a través de ellos llevándose con ella a Sakura, quien solo se despidió agitando su mano, mientras se dejaba arrastrar por Ino con la desolación pintada en su rostro.

-

Lo cierto es que se imaginaba otra cosa totalmente distinta de la que estaba haciendo ahora. Creía que se dedicaría a hacer tontas piruetas al compás de una música infantil, pero se alivió al ver que estaba equivocada.

- ¡Muy bien chicas seguid con ese ritmo! – Les alentaba Ino mientras todas iban corriendo tras ella por la pista de atletismo. Sakura no recordaba haber corrido durante tanto tiempo seguido en su vida, pero lo que la extrañó fue la resistencia que tenía. A estas alturas debería de hallarse a un metro del suelo.

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y siguió corriendo.

La conversación de Ino acerca de quien era el jugador mas guapo del equipo de fútbol dejó de parecerle interesante, por lo que movió ligeramente la cabeza buscando algo que llamase su atención. Los reflejos del sol sobre los grandes ventanales de la escuela le parecieron hermosos, les daba un toqué mágico a esas aburridas vidrieras tan austeras. Pero lamentablemente una llamada de atención por parte de Ino rompió su ensoñación.

- ¡Sakura! – No sabía a ciencia cierta por qué pero de alguna manera el tono en el que le hablaba aquella rubia la sacaba de quicio, tenía unas más que enormes ganas de decirle unas cuatro cosas. Mentalmente trató de recordar los buenos modales que de pequeña le enseñaron sus tutores…

- ¿Qué sucede Yamanaka-_san_? – Al parecer nadie detectó el dejo despectivo con el que dijo su nombre.

- ¡Vamos chica llámame Ino y déjate de formalidades! – Dijo ésta mientras retrocedía de su puesto delantero para situarse al lado de ella. – Estabas como ausente por eso te llamaba… se que no es de tu total agrado estar aquí pero… supongo que podríamos intentar llevarnos bien. ¿No crees? – Le preguntó con un brillo extraño en sus ojos, brillo que le dio mala espina a Sakura.

- Supongo que si – contestó ésta perezosamente.

- ¿Y bien? ... ¿Cómo van las cosas con Neji? – La mirada lujuriosa con la que dijo aquello escandalizó a Sakura enormemente.

Por no decir que la 'inocente' pregunta de Ino atrajo la atención de las demás, quienes estuvieron atentas a la respuesta de la chica.

- Hyuuga-san y yo sólo somos amigos – al parecer aquella respuesta no conformó a ninguna de sus oyentes.

- Oh vamos Sakura…dinos la verdad… vivís en la misma casa. Algo habrá tenido que pasar – corroboró Ino muy segura de sí misma. Ante aquello Sakura se ruborizó al recordar cierta mañana en la que encontró a Neji en… ¡Para! Si seguía por ese camino, a su mente llegarían recordatorios para anda decorosos de lo que debería haber hecho en aquellos momentos.

- Siento desilusionarte pero no – No se le daba tan mal esto de mentir. ¿Acaso Ino esperaba que ella le contara las cosas que pasaban o dejaban de pasar en aquella casa cuando apenas acababan de conocerse?

- Pareces una monja en un claustro. ¡Esto no puede ser! … ¿Supongo que habrás asistido a alguna fiesta? – Preguntó nuevamente.

- ¿Cuentan a las que voy con mis padres?

- ¡¿A eso le llamas tú vivir?! – Cuestionó señalándola con un dedo como si fuese un espécimen extraño en extinción. – Esto no puede ser verdad… ¡Sakura tenemos que salir tu y yo cuanto antes! – Dijo mientras la sujetaba por los hombres, ella con una expresión de urgencia y Sakura con una cuantas gotitas en su cabeza mientras asentía mecánicamente, tenía otro concepto muy distinto de la capitana del equipo.

- Esto… Ino… ¿seguimos trotando? – Preguntó Sakura, al ver que hacía más de diez minutos que se hallaban solas. Por lo visto las demás siguieron corriendo al ver el cambio de actitud en su capitana.

- ¡De eso nada! Vamos a planear cuando vamos a salir… ¡Este sábado! Es más tráete a Neji si se niega a dejarte ir – Por la forma en que hablaba, a Sakura le pareció que estuviese hablando sola. Tragó saliva costosamente. ¿A dónde había ido a parar?

-

Neji sabía que Yamanaka Ino era una persona a la que le faltaba un tornillo, o tal vez dos. Pero al ver desde lejos como sacudía a Sakura por los hombros, sospechó que a lo mejor le faltaban miles. Se alarmó por un momento. No era un especialista en mujeres pero tenía el suficiente conocimiento como para saber cuando una mujer está loca.

Y definitivamente Ino Yamanaka lo estaba.

Un momento. ¿Por qué de repente le urgía la necesidad de correr hasta ahí y detener a Ino?

Claro, es que Sakura era… Sakura.

¡Eso es! Ellos eran amigos, y como tal no le gustaba ver que trataran a Sakura así por eso. ¡Porque eran amigos!

Olvidó totalmente que tenía que ir al despacho del director al notar la cara de aturdimiento de la joven. O veía mal o los ojos verdes de Sakura giraban a una velocidad sorprendente, mientras veía a Ino mover su boca a una velocidad de mil por hora.

Algo intranquilo, decidió que era el momento de intervenir, por lo que se aproximó hasta ellas. Pero ambas chicas también empezaron a andar dirigiéndose al vestidor de mujeres. Si Neji no hubiese estado en sus cinco sentidos, hubiese cometido el peor error de su vida al entrar al vestidor. Se sentó tranquilamente en un banco cercano a la puerta, y esperó pacientemente. Aunque por dentro se hallaba totalmente nervioso. ¿Qué excusa le daría cuando Sakura le preguntase de por qué se hallaba él allí?

- ¿Neji qué haces acá? – Se puso en pie de un saltó, por el susto que le dio Sakura y también por ver que sus sospechas se hiciesen realidad demasiado pronto para su gusto.

- Yo… - Una vez más Ino le impidió que se comunicase con Sakura, pues sin saber cómo ni cuándo y mucho menos por qué, ésta se colgó del cuello de él. Dejándolo desconcertado y a Sakura con un tic en su ojo derecho.

- ¡Neji-kun! Hace mucho tiempo que no hablábamos… es una pena que dejaras el equipo de baloncesto – le recordó formando un puchero - ¿cómo te va?

Esto no hizo otra cosa que dar a Neji una nueva razón, para pensar que esta chica necesitaba ayuda médica cuanto antes.

Por su parte el interior de Sakura era todo un caos. ¿Lo que acababa de ver no era verdad, cierto? De ninguna manera Ino saltaría al cuello de Neji, y mucho menos seguiría allí colgada aún. Unas extrañas ganas de sepultar a Ino cien metros bajo tierra invadió a Sakura.

- Solo vine para ver si terminaste con el entrenamiento, no es bueno que regreses sola a casa tan tarde – dijo Neji como pudo, ya que tener a Ino haciendo fuerza hacia abjao, mientras él intentaba no caer, costaba demasiado. – Ino si no te importa yo y mi cuello agradeceríamos que te soltaras.

Sakura que se estaba crispando por la ira, al oir las palabras de Neji, retiró a Ino de su cuello lo más educadamente que pudo y se cogió del brazo de éste.

- Precisamente acabamos de terminar. Nos vemos mañana Ino – dijo mientras se alejaba lo más rápido posible de aquella extraña rubia.

- Esto será divertido – dijo para sí misma Ino, mientras veía alejarse a una encantadora parejita.

* * *

**Continuará**

* * *

**Buuuu..se que me he tardado...pero estar en exámenes es estresante...mas aun si no has estudiado nada XD... en fin... aquí esta el capítulo cinco, espero que os haya gustado n.n**

**No me he olvidado de Sasukin jujuju y con respecto a lo que le iba a contar a Neji hnn.. todo a su debido tiempo xP**

**¡Gracias por sus reviews y espero poder recibirlos también nuevamente!**

**Espero poder actualizar pronto... saludos a todos!**

**Yume no Koneko**


	6. Sospechas

**Nota: **¿Creéis que si yo tuviese los derechos de autor de Naruto, especularia de esta forma tan triste con los personajes? XD

* * *

**I NEED YOU**

**

* * *

**

Capítulo VI

* * *

Colgó el teléfono tranquilamente, tomándose su tiempo en colocarlo correctamente. Finalmente, se llevó ambas manos a la boca, para intentar ahogar una sonora carcajada, por lo que acababa de oír. Ésta y muchas otras cosas más, hacían de Ino, la prima favorita de Naruto. 

Bueno, la favorita y la única que tenía.

Tras haber oído el detallado relato de cómo su ingeniosa prima se las arregló para picar un poco a sus amigos, quedó confirmado una vez más, que Ino Yamanaka hace y cumple todo lo que se propone.

Absolutamente _todo_.

Y ya fuese por azares del destino, o porque a Naruto se le escapó el comentario de que su mejor amigo estuviese comprometido, Ino se había impuesto una nueva misión. Hacer de intermediara entre esos dos, y ya de paso divertirse un poco con ellos en el proceso.

Algo tan sencillo e inocente como eso. ¿No afectaba a nadie?... ¿O si?

Naruto supo desde un principio, que aquello no iba a ser del agrado de Neji, por lo que, cuando su prima le pidió un poco de colaboración, no se lo pensó dos veces y aceptó inmediatamente.

Tarde o temprano, Neji se lo agradecería con el tiempo.

Aun con aquella sonrisa traviesa pintada en su rostro, se dirigió al baño a prepararse para ir a otro día desagradable de clases. Al bajar se encontró con la misma imagen de todos los días.

Su padre, ataviado con un estúpido delantal azul cielo con un GRAN tulipán bordado en medio hacía el desayuno tranquilamente. Ya se había cansado de insistir en que dejase de usar ese delantal, pero por lo visto a aquel hombre, le entraba por un oído para que, a los diez minutos se le fuese todo por el otro.

Ahorrándose saliva, tomó asiento y esperó la llegada de sus tostadas con mermelada de todas las mañanas.

- Buenos días – dijo simplemente, llamando la atención de su despistado padre.

- ¡Oh Naruto! No te oí llegar… ¿Y bien? … ¿preparado para el examen de historia de hoy? – preguntó alegremente el hombre, a la vez que le llegaban unas lejanas gotas de café al rostro. – Tomaré eso como un no.

- ¿¡Qué hoy teníamos examen!?

- Lo avisé en aquella ocasión en la que tú estabas sumamente entretenido jugando al busca minas con Shikamaru… - le recordó con una entonación de voz para nada acusadora - ¿Lo recuerdas?

- ¿Al busca minas con Shikamaru? – se puso una mano en el mentón, como tratando de evocar aquellos buenos recuerdos.

- Tranquilo, siempre te quedará junio...o en todo caso septiembre – concluyó con una sonrisa paternal.

- ¿¡Y se supone que tú eres el orientador del instituto!? – le señaló acusadoramente con su índice - ¡Pues no me está dando muchos ánimos señor orientador!

- Antes que orientador y profesor soy tu padre, y como tal, mi deber es hacer que tú solito hagas frente a tus problemas – explicó con un dejo de vagancia atípico en él. – Asume las consecuencias de tus actos, yo solo me limito a señalarte tales consecuencias. Toma – le extendió una hoja en la que se hallaba la programación de los exámenes de recuperación en junio y en septiembre. – Y agradécemelo que esa copia me la dieron ayer, y normalmente los alumnos no la ven hasta dentro de un par de meses.

- Se me quitaron las ganas de comer – dijo mientras cogía una tostada, y se colocaba la mochila en la espalda. – Bueno me voy.

- Y ni se te ocurra intentar robarme las preguntas del examen, que yo me daré cuenta – fue lo último que oyó Naruto después de cerrar la puerta, a la vez que respiraba el frío aire de la mañana.

- De entre todos los padres del mundo, tuvo que tocarme uno que estaba más zumbado que yo… - murmuró para sus adentros. Aunque interiormente sentía un gran aprecio hacia él, aprecio que por nada del mundo estaba dispuesto a exteriorizar ante nadie, y menos ante el implicado.

Extrañamente, el camino se le hizo corto, a comparación de los demás días. ¿Influía mucho el hecho de que hoy fuese viernes? Puede que no en su totalidad, pero era uno de los factores principales.

Al llegar se dio cuenta que había salido demasiado pronto. Apenas y eran las 8:15. ¡Ni siquiera Neji y Sakura llegaban tan pronto! Se extrañó que el instituto estuviese abierto ya a estas horas. ¿Quién en su sano juicio vendría a perder el tiempo a tales horas vespertinas? Definitivamente, nadie.

O casi nadie.

Después de saludar al conserje, quien le dedicó una mirada de resentimiento por todas las bromas que éste le había hecho en un pasado para nada lejano, se percató de que había alguien esperando en secretaría. Y ese alguien se hallaba de pie, con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados, al parecer concentrado en la música que oía de su mp3, el cual le colgaba del cuello.

Un brillo de malicia cruzó la mirada de Naruto. Una de las tantas cosas que le alegraban enormemente la existencia era pasárselo en grande con los nuevos, o como él solí llamarlos, _los novatos_. Y aquel chico tenía toda la pinta de serlo.

Silenciosamente se acercó a él, pensando en una amena y calurosa bienvenida. Pero por lo visto, su presa era más lista de lo que aparentaba.

- Hola -. Dijo aquel chico aun con los ojos cerrados.

- ¿Cómo me has detectado? – preguntó algo sorprendido.

- Haces tanto ruido al respirar que hasta un sordo se hubiese dado cuenta.

En respuesta, Naruto formó un adorable puchero para expresar su frustración. AL estar más cerca de aquel chico, puedo ver claramente sus rasgos, y extrañamente los había visto ya antes.

Pelo negro.

Ojos negros afilados.

Contextura delgada.

- ¡Ah! – gritó de improviso. - ¡Tú eres aquel degenerado que abrazó a Sakura-chan! – Ante aquello en la mente del joven resonaban las palabras degenerado y Sakura.

- ¿Perdón? – cuestionó enarcando una ceja. – Uno, no soy un degenerado y dos¿de que conoces a Sakura?

- Sakura-chan es mi amiga.

- Ignoraba que ella tuviese amigos como tú – Siseó por lo bajo.

- ¿Qué?

-Que igno-er …que como te llamas – le preguntó a la vez que introducía las manos en sus bolsillos y centraba toda su atención en su interlocutor. Vio que este esbozaba una gran sonrisa.

- Claro… intentando desviar el tema preguntándome mi nombre, Naruto Uzumaki por cierto, no vengas con esas y dime que le hacías tú a Sakura-chan proyecto de viejo verde – dijo el rubio enfatizando lo último. Aquello sobrepasó a Sasuke, e instintivamente tomó al rubio por el cuello de su camisa para responderle pero no verbalmente.

-

Naji venía conversando tranquilamente con Sakura, entraron tranquilamente por la puerta, miró tranquilamente su reloj, alzó tranquilamente la cabeza y vio serenamente como Sasuke estaba a punto de pegarle a Naruto. Obviamente Sakura se alarmó, pero él seguía en aquel estado de serenidad absoluta.

No culpaba a Sasuke por querer pegar al rubio, no sabía si era cosa de él, pero el caso era que Naruto despertaba en él y cualquier otro ser del mismo género unos instintos violentos algo anormales.

- ¡Sasuke-kun suéltale! – Dijo Sakura un tanto preocupada.

- Yo que intento ser amable y así me lo agradeces – dijo Naruto mientras se arreglaba su camisa – mala persona…

- Estooo… ¿qué tal estáis? – preguntó la chica tratando de calmar el pesado ambiente que les rodeaba. Nadie respondía. Miró a Neji pidiendo ayuda.

- ¿Vamos a clase? – propuso perezosamente el castaño.

- Id vosotros, yo tengo que arreglar algunos papeles en secretaría – respondió Sasuke, mientras volvía a su posición inicial y se recostaba en la pared.

- Nos vemos luego Sasuke-kun – Sakura agitó levemente la mano y se fue para alcanzar a Neji y Naruto, quienes para variar estaban enfrascados en sus discusiones de todos los días.

- ¿Qué hace ése acá? – preguntó el rubio sin miramientos.

- Venir a estudiar – respondió Neji con parsimonia.

- ¡No me refiero a eso!

- Tranquilo Naruto, es sólo que sus padres se han mudado y este instituto es el que más cerca le quedaba…

- Si y también porque sabía que tú estabas acá… he visto como te miraba… - comentó mientras asentía vigorosamente con la cabeza.

- ¡Venga ya! Sasuke-kun y yo somos amigos…

- Ahora regreso, olvidé coger el parte de asistencia – dijo de pronto Neji.

- Está bien Hyuuga-san

- Tan despistado como siempre señor presidente – añadió socarronamente el rubio mientras iba subiendo las escaleras hacia el segundo piso.

- No se lo tome en cuenta, hoy es viernes y ya sabes como se pone – dijo Sakura nerviosamente, para luego salir corriendo tras su amigo.

- Un día de estos me lo cargo – aseguró para sí mismo.

Mientras caminaba y esquivaba a alumnos que iban corriendo de una dirección a otra, a Neji se le vino de pronto a la mente la conversación que tuvo con Sasuke aquella tarde. Recordando textualmente todas y cada una de sus palabras, rememorando lo poco que le contó de Sakura. Y haciéndole prometer que estaría al pendiente de ella.

Por lo visto quería asegurarse de que cuidaba de Sakura, ya que no encontraba otro motivo por el que estuviese aquí. O era eso o…

- ¿Cómo os va todo? – sin siquiera girarse Neji sabía de quien era esa voz.

**- **No hacía falta que vinieras – dijo éste en tono áspero.

- Siento cierta debilidad por Sakura – fue la sencilla respuesta del pelinegro, para luego girarse y retomar su camino hacia el salón de clases.

Ambos anduvieron a la par hasta llegar a clase, sin decir ni comentar nada. Al abrir la puerta, pudo oír el acostumbrado ruido de charla por todas partes, algo normal cuando no hay algún profesor vigilando, y también por segunda vez el cuello de Neji sintió aquella odiosa presión que lo tiraba hacia abajo.

- ¡¡Neji-kuuun!! – Y nuevamente oía aquella fastidiosa voz cantarina chillarle muy cerca de su oído.

- Ino, aparta – fue la seca orden que le dio el castaño.

- ¡Qué maleducado! – dijo esta con un fingido puchero. - ¿Así es como agradeces a la persona que os invitó a ti y a Sakura a la fiesta de esta noche?

- ¿Qué fiesta? – preguntó con una ceja alzada.

- La que haré en mi casa… es que Sakura me comentó que nunca había asistido a una y decidí hacer hoy una – terminó con una brillante sonrisa. De pronto toda la atención de Ino se centró en Sasuke quien vio todo desde la entrada. - ¿No me presentas a tu amigo Neji-kun?

- Ino, Sasuke… Sasuke ella es Ino. Ahora si me permiten tengo que pasar lista – y quitándose los brazos que aun rodeaban su cuello se marchó del campo de visión de la rubia, seguido muy de cerca por la mirada de Sasuke.

Se acercó hasta situarse en frente de Sakura, o sabía si eran imaginaciones suyas pero le pareció verla con una expresión de disgusto, al girarse para ver lo que ella contemplaba, pudo ver como Ino intentaba entablar conversación con Sasuke a una distancia que no estaba muy bien vista para unos recién conocidos.

- Desde luego… como se nota que es familia de Naruto… - soltó en un suspiro, tratando de llamar la atención de la chica que al parecer no había notado su presencia.

- ¿Ino es familia de Naruto? – preguntó Sakura desconcertada por aquella información.

- Son primos.

- Nunca lo hubiese pensado – momentáneamente tuvo la mirada perdida, pero luego pareció recordar algo – por cierto Hyuuga-san… seguro que Ino te habrá dicho sobre lo de la fiesta que va a hacer en su casa. No pude decirle que no – inclinó la cabeza algo avergonzada, ante la mirada expectante de Neji – Yo sé que a ti no te gusta el ruido, por lo que le pedí a Naruto que me acompañara, pero me dijo que estaba castigado y…

- Te acompañaré – le cortó comprendiendo el esfuerzo que le costaba pedirle aquello.

- ¡Gracias Hyuuga-san! – Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro. Neji tan sólo asintió y tomó asiento al ver que llegaba el profesor.

- Bien señores, guarden todo – habló el profesor – No volteéis las hojas hasta que yo lo diga – agregó mientras iba repartiendo los exámenes por las mesas. Al pasar por el asiento de Naruto le guiñó un ojo disimuladamente. – Ya pueden empezar.

Naruto tragó saliva costosamente, daba por hecho que suspendería este examen, con lo cual tendría que recuperarlo en junio, y si suspendía, eso lo llevaría a septiembre, y ello a un recordatorio de su padre durante todas las vacaciones de que tendría que empezar a ser más responsable.

Suspiró.

Y lo peor era que ni Neji estaba sentado a su lado.

-

- ¿Qué haces acá y sola? – Sakura, quien se hallaba sentada en el suelo del gimnasio perdida en sus pensamientos, soltó un respingo al oír la voz de Sasuke hablándole desde la entrada.

- Sasuke-kun… ¿no deberías ir a casa?

- No me has respondido – dijo acercándose hasta quedar a la misma altura que ella.

- Es solo que olvidé que hoy no había entrenamiento en el club y decidí pasar un rato el tiempo hasta que Hyuuga-san termine con sus deberes… - al decir esto no miró directamente a los ojos de su amigo, temiendo que descubriese algo en ellos.

- ¿Esperándole?

- Es que es el presidente del consejo estudiantil y después de clases siempre tiene que encargarse de algunas cosas, ya sabes… - mientras iba hablando Sasuke pudo detectar cierto brillo extraño en los ojos verdes de ella, un brillo inexistente durante todo el tiempo que llevaba conociéndola. No quiso saber el motivo, por ahora.

- ¿Es cierto que eres amigo del dobe ése? – preguntó de pronto acordándose de aquel escandaloso adolescente.

- ¿Naruto? – la chica rió ante el apelativo con que se refirió a su amigo – puede ser algo ruidoso pero es un buen amigo mío… creo que en parte gracias a él también estoy algo más animada, hace muchas tonterías la mayor parte del tiempo

- Bueno al menos te sirve para algo – soltó en un suspiro – bueno yo tengo que irme, mi hermano me estará esperando para comer – dijo con una mueca de desagrado – es un insufrible paternalista…

- Itachi-san sólo se preocupa por ti – comentó Sakura con una sonrisa.

- Ya sabes… cualquier cosa dímelo

- Gracias Sasuke-kun, ya se que puedo contar contigo y con Hyuuga-san – fue lo último que oyó Sasuke, parando repentinamente en su andar hacia la salida, pero luego retomó su camino, alzando la mano en señal de despedida.

-

Neji agradeció a su sexto sentido de haber acompañado a Sakura a esa 'reunión de amigos' como le había dicho a su padre aquella tarde. Sabía que la chica era razonable y conciente de todo lo que hacía, pero al estar Ino con ella, era como si aquella rubia frenara su uso de razón, puesto que con tan solo un par de vasos de alguna bebida que según palabras de Ino tenía sólo un diez por ciento de alcohol, Sakura se hallaba en un estado no demasiado favorable.

- ¡Otro malibú! – pidió alegremente la chica mientras Ino bailaba a su lado con algún ser imaginario, producto de su estado.

- ¡Te dije que te divertirías! – Le comentó la rubia, quien se hizo oír a duras penas pues el escandaloso sonido de la música impedía en gran manera la comunicación entre los asistentes. – Oye Sakura… deberías sacar a bailar a Neki-kun, al pobre se le ve algo aburrido ahí en aquella esquina – dijo mientras giraba con una manola cabeza de Sakura hacía donde se encontraba Neji.

Sakura por un momento pensó que no estaba sólo, que había otro joven igual a Neji al lado de éste, parpadeó consecutivas veces y seguía viendo lo mismo. Intentó sacar lo razonable de aquella visión y de repente, fue vagamente conciente del estado en que se hallaba. Sin decirle nada a Ino se paorximó hasta aquel rincón, seguranmente y estuviese enfadado con ella. Tambaleándose un poco al andar, llamó la atención de Neji rozando levemente su hombro.

- Hyuuga-san... si quieres podemos regresar ya - intentó mirarle a los ojos, cosa que no consiguió. Neji alzó la mirada y la miró sin decir nada durante un rato. Como Sakura legase así a casa, ya se imaginaba la charla que le echaría su padre al día siguiente, ya que aún no sabía como pero siempre se terminaba enterando de todo.

- Es mejor salir fuera a que te despejes un poco - fue lo único que dijo para luego empezar a caminar hacia la salida, abriéndose paso a duras penas por la multitud de gente que había en aquella fiesta. ¿De dónde ehabía salido tanta gente?

Al salir ambos tomaron asiento sobre una pequeña escalinata que conducía hacia la salida de aquella mansión. Al ver como Sakura intentaba sin éxito entrar en calor frotándose las manos, le hizo ver por primera vez como había venido vestida la joven, cosa que hasta ahora había pasado desapercibido por él. Y es que venir con una camiseta de mangas cortas y algo ceñida al cuerpo y con un pantalón pirata no era lo más adecuado dado el viento que corría a estas horas de la noche.

Por lo que muy a su pesar tuvo que abandonar la calidez que le daba su largo abrigo para dárselo a la chica, quien se sorprendió ante el gesto.

- Hyuuga-san no...

- Ya es de noche y hace demasiado frío, por suerte yo he sido algo más precavido - dijo señalando su gruesa polera que traía bajo el abrigo. Sakura simplemente se lo agradecío con un imperceptible 'gracias'. El silencio los acompañó durante un corto espacio de tiempo, hasta que fue Sakura quién decidió romperlo.

- ¿Sabes una cosa Hyuuga-san? - dijo de pronto atrayendo la atención de Neji sobre ella - creo que debería contarte ciertas cosas de mí, yo...

- Sakura no eres conciente de lo que estás diciendo es mejor que no digas nada, puede ser que luego te arrepientas de...

- Estaré algo pasada de copas pero soy totalmente conciente de lo que te voy a decir, una vez tú me dijiste que podía confiar en tí y por eso quiero contarte lo que Sasuke-kun no pudo decirte - Al ver la determinación que mostraban los ojos de la joven, Neji no pudo poner objeción alguna.Cerró los ojos y luego los abrió para posar su mirada sobre la joven que le estaba agarrando de su brazo en señal de súplica, para que le dejase hablar.

- Te escucho.

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Y esto es a lo que yo le llamo un capítulo de relleno XD **

**Y.Y si me e tardado una barbaridad... (21 días para ser exactos!) Estooo...pero lo importante es que he actualizado, ne? x3 y encima se me viene la retorcida idea de dejarlo ahí, pero que le voy a hacer, si no hago eso el suspense se perdería y dejaría de interesaros la historia.. u.ù**

**¡Uaaah! Estoy contenta por los reviews que he recibido. No me lo creo, espero que también me dejéis vuestro comentario en este capitulo.**

**En fin... seguro que os haréis alguna idea de como empezara el siguiente capitulo o no? Bueno, no hay mucho que decir, solo que espeo que os haya gustado y no os haya resultado un tostón xD (en caso contrario decirmelo que también se agradecen reviews constructivos n.n).**

**Creo que eso es todo, espero no tardar tanto con el capítulo 7. Ya sabéis dadle al botoncito de abajo que hacer eso es gratis aún xD**

**Yume no Koneko**


	7. Cambios

**Aparece Kakuzu con una hoja en mano. ****'Tanto yo como los demás personajes de Naruto somos propiedad de un tal Kishimoto'. Leyó sin ganas. Se gira para mirar a la autora con la mano extendida y el símbolo del dólar pintado en sus ojos.**

* * *

**I NEED YOU**

**

* * *

**

Capítulo VII

* * *

Se mantuvo durante unos momentos en silencio, intentando ordenar sus ideas y buscando las palabras exactas para lo que estaba a punto de decirle. Mientras Neji se mantenía expectante, atento a cualquier movimiento de su acompañante. Finalmente Sakura soltó un hondo suspiro.

- Todo el mundo cree que yo soy la hija de Sakumo y Hiromi Haruno, lo cual no es totalmente cierto, tan sólo Sakumo es mi padre. Yo soy el producto de una de las tantas aventuras que tuvo él antes de casarse con su actual esposa. Claro que él no supo de mi existencia inmediatamente. Mi madre murió nada más darme a luz, por lo visto se le complicó el parto, y lo último que dijo fue el nombre de mi padre. Pero durante los siguientes dos años, él no quiso saber nada de mí. Por lo que me dejaron en un orfanato, en el cual estuve hasta los tres años.

Se tomó un pequeño descanso para intentar aclarar sus ideas, el nudo en la garganta que se le iba formando conforme iba hablando no hacía otra cosa que aumentar, hasta ahora el único con el que había hablado de esto era con Sasuke, pero una vez empezado, continuar le resultó su única salida.

- Al parecer a la esposa de mi padre le resultó imposible quedarse embarazada, y dado el cargo que él tiene, necesitaba alguien a quien dejar todo después – una sonrisa irónica se formó en sus labios al recordar aquello – y fue cuando se acordó de la existencia de su hijo. Al enterarse que era mujer se decepcionó… pero, o era yo o nada, así que decidió quedarse con mi custodia. Para no armar escándalo dentro de la familia por mi origen, tanto mi padre como Hiromi, dijeron que era hija de ambos, pero aún así algunos de la familia terminaron por enterarse…

Neji vio como los ojos de Sakura empezaban a cristalizarse, quiso detenerla pero ella negó con la cabeza, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por retener el llanto… tan solo un poco más.

- Yo tenía tan solo cinco años, pero era conciente de las miradas que me dirigían todos, me miraban como si todo fuese provocado por mi culpa, incluso mi abuela paterna y Hiromi también, recuerdo que cada vez que me veían se lamentaban de no haber tenido un hijo varón o nieto, en caso mi abuela, por lo que formé la tonta idea de que si empezaba a actuar como un niño tal vez…sería aceptada – sonrió ligeramente al recordar aquello – fue en ese tiempo cuando conocí a Sasuke…

**-Flash back- **

Le bastó con tan solo escuchar la palabra 'visitas' para entender que tenía que desaparecer del salón y perderse por los jardines, como le solía recordar su abuela cada vez que la situación lo requería.

Despacio y cuidadosamente, iba escalando un árbol de almendros en el que solía pasarse varias horas observando un pequeño nido que había ahí desde hace una par de semanas. Tan entretenida estaba mirando a los pequeños retoños de alguna especia de ave, que no se percató de la mirada que estaba clavada sobre ella.

- Hola -. Aquel saludo la tomó desprevenida, provocando que del susto perdiese el equilibrio y cayese al suelo irremediablemente.

_Los niños no lloran._ Se dijo mentalmente, aguantando el dolor que le provocó aquella caída. Cualquier otra niña que estuviese en su misma situación, estaría llorando a lágrima viva. Pero ella no. Se había olvidado de quien la había saludado, por lo que nuevamente se sorprendió al ver la cara de un niño que se había aproximado hasta donde se hallaba ella, aun recostada en el suelo.

- ¿Estás bien? – De seguro se trataba del hijo de la familia que se hallaba adentro hablando con su padre. Nunca lo había visto, generalmente le tenían prohibido interactuar con otros niños, por lo que no sabía como enfrentarse ante esta situación, nueva para ella.

Ignorando completamente la mano que se extendía, se puso en pie trabajosamente y decidió irse a su habitación. Al dar un primer paso, pudo darse cuenta que se había torcido levemente su tobillo izquierdo, pero al igual que con aquel niño, lo ignoró.

- ¿No te han enseñado modales? – Le preguntó de repente el niño con un dejo de irritación ante el mutismo Sakura. - ¿O es que eres muda?

- Mi abuela me tiene prohibido hablar con personas extrañas -. Fue lo único que dijo Sakura antes de seguir con su camino, a la vez que intentaba acallar los quejidos que amenazaban con salir de su boca.

- Yo soy Sasuke – dijo de pronto aquel niño de cabellera negra y ojos afilados oscuros. – Ahora ya no somos desconocidos.

- Pero mi abuela se enfadará… no le gusta que hable con alguien ajeno a la familia – respondió Sakura temerosa, mirando a su alrededor, temiendo encontrar a su abuela.

- Pero… ¿tus padres están de acuerdo con eso? – cuestionó Sasuke. Pregunta que hizo que la pelirosa baje la cabeza ocultando sus ojos tras su flequillo.

- A ellos les da igual… están demasiado ocupados con sus cosas…

- No es bueno estar solo – dijo el pequeño rodando los ojos, desviando su mirada de Sakura. - ¿Amigos?

Sakura observó detenidamente la pequeña mano delante de ella, hasta ahora no había tenido amigos, o al menos alguna persona que estuviese dispuesta a jugar con ella por lo que aquel gesto, significó mucho para ella. Lentamente alzó su mano y la estrechó con la de Sasuke.

- De acuerdo – Estaba segura de que esta era la primera sonrisa que se dibujaba en su rostro, desde que tenía uso de razón. Tan contenta estaba que no se dio cuenta de en que momento se le cayó la pequeña gorra que tenía puesta, revelando su larga cabellera rosa.

**- Fin Flash Back- **

**- **Desde ese momento Sasuke frecuentaba la casa muy a menudo. Con el tiempo se enteró de que no era la hija legítima de la familia Haruno, pero no le importó. Al contrario, él me ayudó y siguió siendo mi amigo. – Hacía tiempo que se había desvanecido el frío de su cuerpo, estaba bien cobijada gracias al abrigo de Neji, su rostro estaba seco nuevamente, aunque podía notarse el recorrido de las lágrimas que hasta hace poco cubrían su pálido rostro. – Creo que si en ese tiempo no hubiese conocido a Sasuke… probablemente hace tiempo que me hubiese su…

- No es necesario que continúes – le cortó Neji, con la voz algo ronca por el tiempo que estuvo escuchando, sin decir palabra. – Aun que… creo que si hubiese sido un chico…sería raro que nos hubieran comprometido… ¿No crees? – Le preguntó cn una media sonrisa formada en sus labios, contemplando las estrellas que se veían perfectamente en el horizonte.

- Tienes razón… - le respondió Sakura, mientras reía por lo bajo. – Gracias por escucharme Hyuuga-san.

- Sakura, creo que ya me tienes la suficiente confianza como para llamarme por mi nombre… - agregó rápidamente. Nuevamente su subconsciente había hablado sin su permiso. Pero era verdad, no le gustaba aquella forma tan respetable con que Sakura se dirigía a él.

Sakura por su lado, se ruborizó ante lo que le había dicho.

- Está bien… Ne – Neji – Algo dentro del Hyuuga lo dejó paralizado al escuchar su nombre de la boca de Sakura. No quiso tomarlo demasiado en cuenta, pero era imposible ignorar aquella sensación. No quería saber por qué su nombre sonaba diferente dicho por ella, ni tampoco quería conocer el motivo de por qué se había puesto nervioso de repente. Todavía no.

Tosió mecánicamente, poniéndose en pie. Echó un vistazo a su reloj, ya era demasiado tarde, agradecía que su padre se hallase en una reunión a mas de ochocientos kilómetros de aquí. Ya se encargaría de que no se enterase de la hora en que regresó.

- ¿Regresamos a casa? – Le preguntó a Sakura quien aún se hallaba sentada en las escaleras. – Si te quedas ahí te vas a congelar.

- Claro – le respondió más animada. Había estado demasiado tiempo sentada, y esto pudo comprobarlo al ponerse en pie, tenía las piernas adormecidas por lo que previsiblemente perdió el equilibrio, y por cosas del destino fue Neji quien evitó otra casi segura caída que hubiese sufrido Sakura, sujetándole por los hombros, quedando sus rostros peligrosamente cerca.

Pero así como el destino quiso que Sakura estuviese en brazos de Neji y en un casi beso no deseado por ellos, también fue capricho suyo que en ese momento apareciese la anfitriona de aquella fiesta.

- ¡Te dije que lo sacases a bailar, no que lo monopolizaras totalmente! – Por lo visto Ino era mucho más resistente a los efectos del alcohol que ella, pues era un milagro que hablase con propiedad teniendo semejantes cantidades de alcohol en la sangre.

Obviamente la aparición de la rubia, hizo que ambos se separaran, quedando a tres metros de distancia uno del otro. Avergonzados como estaban, ninguno vio la sonrisa maligna que se dibujaba naturalmente en el rostro de Ino.

- ¡Eh vosotros dos! .¡Qué la fiesta es adentro! – dijo al ver que ninguno decía algo. – Bueno también tenemos el segundo piso habitaciones disponibles por si…

- ¡Ino! Neji y yo ya tenemos que irnos a casa, gracias por todo. Nos vemos el Lunes – reaccionó de pronto Sakura más roja que su cinturón de color granate. Inconcientemente tomó nuevamente la mano de Neji y lo arrastraba a la salida de aquella mansión.

- ¡¡Acordaros de usar protección, que luego pasa lo que pasa!! – Fue el grito que llego a oído de ambos, estando ya en la vacía calle, iluminada cada tres metros por una farola.

- El alcohol y ella son mala combinación – resopló Sakura. Aunque dudase que lo que dijo su amiga, fuese cosecha del vino.

Neji prefirió no decir nada, el también se había sonrojado, por lo que miraba hacia el lado contrario que Sakura, aun sin darse cuenta de que ambos regresaban cogidos de la mano, o prefirió no darse cuenta.

- No eres la más indicada para decirlo – dijo de pronto recordando el mini espectáculo que montó en la barra.

- Bueno… nadie es perfecto… - se excusó Sakura.

Durante el resto del camino, ambos seguían igual, sin decir nada y cogidos de la mano. Al llegar a la entrada de la mansión Hyuuga, vieron que el portal estaba cerrado, cosa que no sorprendió a Neji.

- ¿Cómo vamos a entrar Neji? – le preguntó Sakura al ver que el pasaba de largo la entrada.

- Por mi entrada secreta – fue todo lo que dijo. Sakura no quiso preguntar nada más y decidió seguirle, ambos iban bordeando el largo muro que rodeaba al edificio. Al llegar a cierta zona, que Sakura estaba segura que del otro lado se hallaba el jardín interior, Neji se detuvo, y empezó a subir sin dificultad por la pared, hasta llegar a la cima, a menos de dos metros del suelo.

- ¿No esperarás que entre por ahí? – Dijo vacilante Sakura, ella estaba con zapatos de tacón y un pirata. Una ropa nada adecuada para escalar.

- Si quieres pasar la noche a la intemperie… no seré yo quién te lo impida – dijo Neji con una sonrisa de suficiencia, a la vez que seguía con la mano extendida para ayudarla a subir. Sakura miró al suelo, y soltó un hondo suspiro, ante la mirada de Neji se quitó los zapatos, los arrojó hacia el jardín interior, y sin más tomó la mano de Neji y tirando de ella, consiguió llegar hasta su altura.

- Vamos salta – le dijo luego el castaño, quien ya se hallaba del otro lado de la pared, con los brazos extendidos para cogerla en el aire.

- Si mi abuela me viese ahora… - dijo con una sonrisa forzada.

- Seguro que estaría orgullosa de ti – le respondió Neji irónicamente.

- Seguro…- agregó antes de saltar y ser cogida por Neji, pero el impulso con el que saltó hizo que ambos cayeran al suelo, provocando ruido que hizo que algunas luces de la casa se encendieran.

- Te hace falta practicar más deporte – le dijo Neji desde el suelo, sobándose la cabeza.

- Si hubiésemos entrado por la puerta principal no estaría sobre ti en estos momentos – murmuró Sakura mientras tanteaba a ciegas, en busca de sus zapatos. Los ojos de ambos se conectaron y se observaron durante unos segundos. Luego, ambos sin razón alguna rompieron a reír. Despertando a toda la servidumbre de la casa.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el mayordomo, quien había ido corriendo hasta el origen del ruido, se encontró a los dos jóvenes riendo despreocupadamente. Puede que para ellos hubiese pasado desapercibido, pero para el hombre no lo fue el hecho de que la jovencita Sakura, estuviese sentada sobre la cintura del jovencito Neji y descalza, si había que agregar.

- Señores, no se el motivo o lo que sea que les cause gracia, pero me temo que estas no son horas para dar semejante espectáculo. Agradecería que os fueseis a sus habitaciones ahora mismo – dijo indignado ante su comportamiento.

- Lo sentimos mucho – dijo Sakura, quitándose una lagrimilla de sus ojos, a la vez que se ponía en pie y tanto ella como Neji, ingresaron al interior de la casa, seguidos muy de cerca por el mayordomo.

Una vez Sakura hubiese llegado hasta la puerta de su habitación, miró a Neji a los ojos para dedicarle una sonrisa de gratitud.

- Gracias por todo Neji – dijo mientras para sorpresa de ambos, Sakura se abrazaba a su cuello, ejerciendo cierta presión, para hacerle ver cuan agradecida estaba.

Raramente, esta vez, ni a Neji ni a su cuello le molestaron aquel abrazo. Al contrario, sus manos cobraron vida poco a poco y sellaron la cintura de Sakura, estrechando el contacto entre ellos.

- Gracias a ti, por confiar en mí – murmuró Neji, concentrando en el olor que despedía el cabello de Sakura.

Después de lo que para ambos fueron unos pocos segundos, se separaron y aun con el rostro sonriente, Sakura entró a su cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Neji por su lado, se quedó en el lugar en que lo dejó Sakura, pensando nuevamente en las palabras de Sasuke.

_Ella tiene un pasado que ni siquiera tu podrías imaginar. _

Sonrió imperceptiblemente, ahora ya podía hacer alarde de conocer ese pasado. Sentía que algo dentro de él estaba empezando a formarse. Algo que lo impulsaba a hacer que a partir de ahora Sakura sufriese lo menos posible. Algo que aun no sabría como llamar.

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Cada vez me estoy tardando más... ¡¡Esto no puede continuar así!! (poniendome bandana de escritora lenta). Si he podido terminar este capítulo fue únicamente porque tenía pipas a mano... ¿tendra algo que ver? xD**

**¡¡Lo siento muchoooo!! Trataré de no tardar demasiado... pero puede decirse que hoy si ha habído algo de Nejisaku..o no? (sonrisa pervertida). ¿Que quereis que os diga? Ino me cae cada vez mejor...esa chica sabe como llevar las cosas... En fin¡muchas gracias por sus reviews! Todos ellos son el alimento de esta historia, ya que sin vuestras opiniones me temo que el fic no seguiria... T3T asi que si no es mucha molestia, estaría muy agradecida que opinaséis sobre este capitulo... algo mas corto que el anterior por cierto.**

**Yume no Koneko**

**Pdt: se aceptan donaciones para pagar a Kakuzu...**


	8. Molesto

**Kakuzu sigue sentado en el suelo, con una pancarta en la mano que dice 'no soy de nadie'. En el reverso del cartel se puede apreciar con una perfecta caligrafía: 'Las autoras que no pagan lo que prometen son la peor escoria'.**

**

* * *

**

I NEED YOU

* * *

Capítulo VIII

* * *

Ya nada era lo mismo, y eso empezó a sospecharlo en el mismo momento en el que se enteró de su compromiso. Al principio creyó no afectarle en absoluto, que aquel malestar interior era absurdo, sin razón. ¿Por qué tenía que importarle? Es decir, no es que le resultara indiferente, es más, le importaba, y mucho. Pero al fin y al cabo no era su vida, y no podía hacer nada al respecto, por mucho que quisiera. 

Mejor dicho, no _debía_ hacer nada.

Con una sensación de pesadez en el estómago y el ceño fruncido, Uchiha Sasuke se despertó para empezar otro de sus monótonos días. Preparado por lo que vendría a continuación, se levantó rápidamente de su cómoda cama, no quería que pasase lo mismo de siempre.

- ¡Sasukeee, vas a llegar tar... - las palabras del individuo que estaba parado en el umbral de la puerta se apagaron poco a poco al ver al dueño de aquella habitación de pie y a medio vestir. Desilusionado, bajó lentamente la mano en la que portaba una pequeña jarra a rebosar de agua. - Me haz quitado el trabajo.

- Ya estaba un poco cansado de ser despertado todos los días y encontrarme siempre con el rostro mojado, Itachi... - fue la seca respuesta del menor.

- Alguien está de mal humor esta mañana - canturreó alegremente Itachi, quien para desdicha de Sasuke, era el hijo primogénito de la familia Uchiha, y por lo tanto, su encantador hermano mayor.

- Piérdete... - le volvió a responder Sasuke antes de desaparecer tras la puerta, ignorando por completo la sutil sonrisa que se había dibujado en el rostro de Itachi.

La tranquilidad de su desayuno, se vio interrumpida nuevamente por la presencia de aquel molesto ser, que según el punto de vista de Sasuke, no merecía vivir sobre la faz de la tierra. Decidido a pasar totalmente de él, siguió con la tarea de digerir sus alimentos, ante la analizadora mirada de su hermano. ¿Cómo era posible que aquella pacífica mirada pudiese molestarle tanto hasta el punto que ni siquiera podía comer tranquilamente?

- Si tienes algo que decir, dilo ya - habló Sasuke con el ceño más fruncido si cabe.

- ¿Yo? ...No se que pueda decirte... - aquel timbre de voz no le gustaba nada. Levaba conociendo a su hermano por casi dieciséis años, lo suficiente como para saber cuando encender la alarma de alerta. - Oh, sí. Esta tarde no vendré a comer, así que no me esperes.

- Hn - Hacía mucho tiempo que no pronunciaba aquel sonido. Señal de indiferencia absoluta hacia Itachi, quien captándolo perfectamente, decidió seguir con sus explicaciones.

- Quedé con Sakura, para ir a comer - Dijo tranquilamente su hermano, como si hubiese hecho algún comentario respecto al tiempo. El sonido secó del tenedor contra la mesa, hizo que la sonrisa de Itachi se pronunciase más todavía.

- ¿Qué tú y Sakura qué? - cuestionó Sasuke señalando a su hermano con el cuchillo.

- Primero, baja eso. ¿Qué tiene de malo? - Había que reconocerlo, Itachi se estaba divirtiendo. Eran pocas las cosas con las que podía hacer perder los estribos a su pequeño hermano, por lo que, trataba de sacarle el máximo partido a aquella infinidades, siendo una de ella Sakura. - Somos amigos al fin y al cabo. Hace mucho tiempo que no la veo. Ella me llamó ayer y yo la invité a comer. ¿Hay algo en ello que no sea del agrado del señorito Sasuke? - Le preguntó alzando débilmente una ceja. Al no obtener respuesta, decidió dejar de molestarle. Se levantó con parsimonia y acariciando la cabeza a Sasuke se despidió. - Nos vemos tonto hermano pequeño...

-

Extrañamente la encontró sola, observando a algún lugar indefinido a través de la ventana, una manía que últimamente mostraba muy a menudo. No estaba ni con Neji ni con Naruto. Repentinamente volvió a sentir aquella peculiar sensación de llevar plomo en su estómago.

- ¿Otra vez sola? - Puede que antes hubiese pasado desapercibido, pero lo cierto es que le encantaba la manera peculiar en que Sakura se sobresaltaba y la forma en que fruncía su ceño al denotar cierta molestia.

- ¡¡Sasuke-kun!! - Él simplemente esbozó una sonrisa de superioridad al sentir como era empujado levemente hacia atrás, en señal de reproche. - ¡No me des esos sustos!

- ¿Y el susto que me dio Itachi al decirme qu hoy ibas a salir con él? - Bien, había hablado de más. Hasta le había puesto cierto tono de enfado en su pregunta. Sakura pudo apreciar por primera vez en sus dieciséis años de vida, cierto tono rosado pálido en las mejillas del pelinegro. Aunque no supo deducir el motivo de aquella reacción.

- Ah, simplemente llamé a Itachi ayer, hace tiempo que no hablaba con él, y muy amablemente se ofreció a llevarme a comer fuera. Y ya que Neji tiene una reunión después de clases, pues acepté...ya sabes no me gusta comer sola...

_Neji._

¿Dónde había quedado el _Hyuuga-san_? No le molestaba en absoluto que le llamara así; es más, hasta se sentía aliviado que hubiese aquella distancia entre ellos, pero por lo visto _algo_ había pasado. Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por contener su frustración al desconocer la índole de ese algo.

- ... ¿qué dices, vienes o no?.. ¿Sasuke-kun? - Sakura sin previo aviso puso su mano sobre la frente de éste - ¿Estás bien? - ante el tibio tacto de la palma de Sakura sobre su frente, Sasuke se separó inmediatamente rompiendo el contacto algo nervioso.

- Perdón... ¿qué decías? - aún seguían resonando en la mente de Sasuke aquel nombre.

- Te preguntaba que si querías venir con nosotros. Hace mucho tiempo que no vamos los tres juntos.- ¿Cuántas veces había sucumbido el gran Uchiha Sasuke ante un simple puchero de Sakura?

- Lo siento, pero después de clases tengo entrenamiento en el club de baloncesto y el entrenador... - Cuando Sakura te cogía de la camisa de aquella forma suplicante y enseñando aquellos enormes ojos dilatados por la pena, no había nada que hacer. Ella tenía ganada la batalla. - Tal vez debería ir para vigilar a Itachi...

En menos de un segundo, el rostro de la joven reflejaba su buen estado de ánimo, manifestándolo con uno de sus enormes abrazos de oso tan típicos de ella. Para el Sasuke de diez años, aquello habría sido una muestra normal de afecto común entre buenos amigos. Sin embargo, las hormonas del Sasuke de dieciséis años, no opinaban lo mismo. Este era uno de esos momentos en los que salía a la luz su verdadera naturaleza, la de un adolescente en toda la flor de su juventud, y sus 'añadidos' que ello concierne.

El instinto le dijo a Sasuke que rompiese cuanto antes aquel _molesto_ abrazo, y también el débil pero perceptible carraspear que oyó provenir de la puerta, en la cual se hallaba de pie Naruto, con el entrecejo fruncido, cruzado de brazos y la boca torcida, no había que ser inteligente para deducir que no le agradaba lo que sus azules ojos estaban observando en aquel preciso instante.

- Sakura-chan...quisiera evitar pensar mal y creer que ese engendro te ha obligado a hacer esto - dijo el rubio enfatizando la palabra 'engendro' al señalar con su dedo a Sasuke.

- ¡Naruto no digas tonterías! - En aquel momento la delicadeza y fragilidad de Sakura quedaron en duda, ya que no todos los días se ve a una jovencita pacífica y elegante pegar semejantes golpes a un amigo. Ante aquella acción Sasuke alzó una ceja. Esta faceta de Sakura le era desconocida, aunque viendo los resultados, Naruto frotándose la cabeza, agradeció interiormente no haber sido él quien hiciese surgir aquel nuevo comportamiento en su amiga.

- Jo Sakura-chan...eso sí que ha dolido - Lamentablemente Sakura-chan se hallaba demasiado ocupada siendo interrogada por una recién llegada Ino, logrando oír palabras sueltas como 'fiesta', 'noche' y 'protección'. Sentido de la curiosidad activado. Disimuladamente Naruto se iba aproximando guardando las distancias de las chicas, aunque también del brazo derecho de Sakura. Sorpresa fue ver a Sasuke mostrar cierto interés nada común en él por oír la conversación de Sakura e Ino, y es que no era usual ver al Uchiha aferrado al respaldar de su silla con media cara cubierta por ésta y mirando fijamente a algo por más de tres segundos.

Iba a meterse con él para evitar aburrirse pero una melena ébano en la entrada llamó su atención, y más aún al notar que no estaba sólo.

- ¡Tenten! - Naruto nunca se caracterizó por ser una persona reservada y tranquila, y esta ocasión no fue la excepción, puesto que consiguió llamar la atención de unos cuantos pares de ojos, entre ellos unos de un verde profundo. - ¿Dónde te escondes? No te he visto en lo que llevamos de curso... - La familiaridad con la que Naruto trataba a la persona que acompañaba a Neji, no fue pasada por alto por Sakura, ni mucho menos el hecho de que se trataba de una chica. Muy bonita si había que añadir.

Decidida a ignorar aquella terrible sensación Sakura decidió prestar atención a Ino, quien le estaba contando algo sobre nuevos diseños de la ropa de verano. Aunque no podía evitar desviar su mirada hacia aquella chica cada cierto tiempo. Al detectar el mismo broche que portaba Neji en su brazo derecho, pudo deducir que aquella joven formaba parte del consejo estudiantil.

¿Por qué de repente Sakura se preocupaba por saber si había más féminas en el consejo de estudiantes?

- ¿No conocías a la vicepresidenta? - Le preguntó Ino atrayendo su atención. - No me digas que creías que sólo Neji se encargaba del consejo estudiantil. Eres un poco ingenua, Sakura.

- Neji nunca me dijo nada - Dijo Sakura más para sí misma que para Ino. - Parecen ser buenos amigos - añadió, viendo lo relajado que se mostraba Neji ante ella, a decir verdad, nunca había visto aquella expresión en él antes. Y por extraño que pareciese, aquello le molestaba.

- ¿Quieres saber un secreto? - Ino se aproximó hasta ella y sigilosamente le susurró unas palabras a su oído, consiguiendo que Sakura abriese cada vez mas sus ojos mostrando la sorpresa que aquellas palabras le causaban. En aquel momento la mente de Sakura empezó a trabajar minuciosamente. Puede que le haya contado a Neji sus temores, pero... ¿qué sabía ella de él?

Prácticamente nada.

-

Hace ya veinte minutos que las clases habían finalizado, y tanto Sakura como Sasuke se hallaban arrimados al muro de las afueras del instituto, esperando a que Itachi hiciera acto de presencia. Sakura sabía que la palabra puntualidad, no formaba parte del vocabulario del hermano de Sasuke, y por lo visto seguía sin incorporarse.

Un coche negro aparcó con toda la parsimonia del mundo en frente de ambos adolescentes. Revelando tras sus cristales una cara sonriente, de un joven cuatro años mayor que los presentes.

- ¡Sakura! - Tanto la nombrada como el recién llegado se unieron en un caluroso abrazo. - Sakura cuanto has crecido - Comentó Itachi mientras la tenía aún entre sus brazos. Definitivamente Sakura era demasiado inocente, puede que para ella hubiese pasado totalmente desapercibido el tonillo en el que Itachi dijo la palabra 'crecido', mas no para Sasuke. Por lo que contuvo sus ganas de propinar un buen golpe al pervertido de su hermano.

- Tú no has cambiado nada Itachi-kun.- dijo alegremente la chica. Bien, ya es suficiente, pensó Sasuke.

- ¿Nos vamos ya? - dijo el menor a la vez que cogía a Sakura de un brazo para hacerla entrar en el coche. - Tengo hambre, y sabes que cuando tengo hambre me pongo de mal humor Itachi.

- La juventud de hoy en día...en mis tiempos se le tenía un poquito más de respeto a las personas mayores Sasuke-chan...

Un gruñido de Sasuke fue lo único que obtuvo Itahci por respuesta antes de arrancar el coche.

-

- ¿Sakura te encuentras bien? - Preguntó un desconcertado Itachi a una autista Sakura, quien tenía la hamburguesa a pocos centímetros de su boca desde hace ya más de treinta segundos. - Te noto algo ida... ¿tanto te aburro?

- ¡No! No es eso Itachi, no sé que me pasa hoy día - dijo sinceramente, todo esto seguido muy de cerca por la mirada analizadora de Sasuke, quien se hallaba demasiado ocupado en disfrutar de sus patatas con mostaza, como para articular palabra alguna. - ¿Y luego adónde iremos? - preguntó intentando mostrar cierto interés - ¿qué os parece ir a los recreativos?

- Sakura ya no tienes seis años - contestó Sasuke tajantemente.

- Que aguafiestas que eres Sasuke...por mí no hay problema - dijo Itachi dedicándole una sonrisa. Terminaron de comer y salieron de aquel centro comercial en el que se hallaban, por el camino sólo Sakura e Itachi iban hablando. Algo había captado la atención de Sasuke, ya que de improviso se detuvo y siguió con la mirada aquello que había atrapado su curiosidad.

- ¿Sasuke-kun pasa algo? - Sakura se había aproximado hasta él, y siguiendo hacia donde se enfocaba sus ojos, vio una escena que podría malinterpretarse fácilmente.

- ¿No dijiste que Neji tenía una reunión? - Le preguntó Sasuke mirando a Sakura con cierto enojo como si ella tuviese la culpa.

- Eso fue lo que me dijo él - Sakura bajó la mirada posándola en el suelo. No quería mirar nuevamente a la acera de en frente, por donde iban pasando tranquilamente un Neji con varias bolsas en sus brazos y a su lado Tenten, ambos hablando y riendo tranquilamente y sin preocupaciones. Sakura quería evitar pensar mal, que aquello tendría una justificación coherente. Pero su mente trabajaba más rápido que ella, y había decidió sacar sus propias conclusiones.

Y las palabras que su rubia amiga le dijo esa mañana no ayudaban a mejorarlo todo precisamente.

- ¿Jugamos a una partida de futbolín? - Preguntó Itachi alegremente, mientras se aproximaba hacia ellos. Sasuke y Sakura se miraron por unos instantes, y decidieron ir tras Itachi. Sakura, porque sabía que él no tenía nada que ver y no tenía ganas de pensar. Y Sasuke porque...pues porque... ¡al demonio!... ¡Pues porque era Sasuke, y quería demostrar a su hermano su superioridad en aquel juego!

-

Jueves. Diez de la mañana. Clase de gimnasia. En el campo de entrenamiento, Neji observaba detenidamente a Sakura, cada vez le era más imposible deducir el por qué de su extraño alejamiento repentinamente. Todo iba bien, hasta hace dos días. Se estaba quemando los sesos por intentar recordar algo que hubiese hecho sin ninguna mala intención que no haya sido del agrado de la joven. Pero por más que pensaba, no encontraba nada. Estaban calentando para jugar un partido de baloncesto, mientras que las chicas por su lado, estaban inmersas en un partido de voley.

Tal era la preocupación del castaño que olvidó totalmente el juego favorito de Naruto. Pega al Hyuuga mientras éste estuviese en su parra. Un juego que hasta la fecha nunca había funcionado, pero por extraño que pareciese, hoy sería la primera vez que Naruto ganaría. Ya que se había percatado del estado ausente de su amigo. Ni siquiera se había enterado que el partido había comenzado. Como buen compañero que era él, tenía la obligación de espabilarlo, si no perderían.

- ¡Neji coge la pelota y encesta! - Todo fue a cámara lenta, el balón fue lanzado perfectamente dibujando en el aire un bonito arco, cuyo destino era llegar a las manos de Neji, o a su cabeza, a Naruto le daba igual. Dos segundos. Nunca se había visto tal sonrisa de triunfo en la cara del rubio, aquella sonrisa estremeció incluso a Sasuke. Un segundo. Sasuke se había percatado de las intenciones del dobe.

Plof.

Neji fue conciente de la proximidad del balón una milésima de segundo antes, por lo que era humanamente imposible esquivarlo. Obviamente el balón le dio de lleno en la cara, con tal fuerza que lo tumbó al suelo. Preguntándose durante unos tres segundos cual sería la mejor forma de eliminar a Naruto sin ser culpado por ello.

Hasta que una mancha rosa, cubrió su campo de visión, muy borroso por cierto. A la vez que sentía cierta calidez recorrer por encima de sus labios.

- ¡Neji estás sangrando! - ¿Aquella era la voz de Sakura? Sintió como era levantado y era apoyado en un fino hombro. - Tranquilos ya le llevo yo a la enfermería.

Así desaparecieron Sakura llevando a un confuso Neji quien sólo murmuraba palabras como 'Naruto' y 'tumba'. Por un momento Naruto creyó ver que Sasuke le dedicaba una sonrisa de satisfacción. Imaginaciones suyas. Ahora lo importante era estar fuera del campo de visión de Neji durante los próximos...

¿Neji sería una persona rencorosa?

-

- ¿Seguro que te encuentras bien Hyuuga? - Preguntó con suspicacia la enferma. Mientras delante de ella se hallaba en pie a duras penas Neji, más blanco que una hoja.

- Si tenemos que regresar a clases, gracias por todo. - Su orgullo ya había sido más que pisoteado desde el instante en el que esa pelota impactó contra su rostro. Ahora tenía cosas más importantes que hacer. Deshacerse de Naruto encabezaba su lista. - Vamos Sakura. - La chica sólo asintió y le siguió de cerca, temiendo que perdiese el equilibrio. Para desgracia de Neji, sus temores se hicieron realidad, ya que nuevamente le empezó a sangrar la nariz. Para entonces ya habían abandonado el edificio.´

- Neji deberíamos regresar a

- El olor a medicamentos me enferma. - Sakura le miraba con angustia. sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se lo tendió a Neji mientras lo iba conduciendo hacia un árbol, para refugiarse bajo su sombra. Se sentó en el césped e hizo que Neji colocase su cabeza sobre sus piernas, cosa que perturbó a éste último. - ¿Sakura qué...

- Es mejor que estés recostado, así la hemorragia parará más pronto. - Dijo sin mirarle, no quería que Neji viese el rubor que empezaba a invadir sus mejillas.

- Sakura... ¿púedo preguntarte por qué me has estado evitando estos últimos días? - Aquella pregunta hizo volver a la mente de la pelirrosa lo que le contó Ino.

_¿Sabes? Antes me gustaba Neji, por lo que aprovechaba la amistad que tenía con Naruto para saber más acerca de él. Una vez me contó que él le pidió salir a Tenten y ella..._

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Esto sí que es actualizar a la velocidad del rayo y lo demás son tonterías xD. Este último mes mi índice de despiste no ha hecho más que aumentar, me olvido de estudiar, de hacer los deberes, de actualizar, de sacar al perro...soy un desastre de persona. Pero es mejor actualizar tarde que a no hacerlo nunca. O no?**

**Bien, se que me odiaréis por cortarlo ahí...Pero no puedo evitarlo, está en mi naturaleza. Ok, un pequeño avance del próximo capitulo: Se ve a Sakura y a Neji en la misma posición que el capítulo anterior Sakura abre la boca para responder algo y... (pause) anda...no me furula el dvd..en fin.. Malditos aparatos mentales... ¿os he dicho ya que lo siento? ToT**

**Por cierto, a la personilla que me pregunta sobre la integración de más personajes, lo siento pero esta historia me manipula a su antojo, y no se si aparecerán mas o no. Yo no lo decido lo decide la trama. ¡Solo soy un tornillo en esta gran máquina! Se agradecen reviews comentando si el capitulo les gusto, les aburrió o les pareció un desperdicio de tiempo n.n**

**¡Doce días mas de clase y quedaré libre!**

• **Suna no Tenshi •**


	9. ¡Sorpresa!

**Nota¿Queréis un spoiler? Naruto será mió en mi próxima vida.**

* * *

**I NEED YOU**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo IX**

* * *

Una corazonada le dijo a Naruto que permaneciese ahí estático, limitándose a cumplir la misión no asignada de espectador. Ante él se hallaba un extraño y Sasuke, quien miraba con unos ojos de profundo odio (mucho más al odio que le profesaba a él mismo) a un chico frente a ellos. 

Sorbió ruidosamente su zumo a través de una minúscula pajita, a la vez que parpadeaba un par de veces. Esto prometía ser interesante.

- Hola Sasuke - saludó cortésmente aquel individuo, que llevaba una extraña sonrisa comercial pintada en la cara. Al parecer, el tipo en cuestión conocía al nombrado. Naruto aprovechó la corta pausa para echarle un mordisco a su bocadillo, atento a la respuesta de Sasuke.

- Que... que... ¡¡Qué demonios se te ha perdido acá!! - Aquel grito crispó al rubio, quien se atragantó al beber su zumo nuevamente, al alzar la vista vio como Sasuke tenía cogido al tipo por la camisa, mientras la vena de su sien palpitaba a un ritmo peligroso. Una imagen que le provocaba un _dè javú_. Oh es verdad, él estuvo en la misma situación que aquel extraño al conocer al mismo agresor de éste.

- Sí, yo también te eché de menos...- fue la sincera respuesta de su receptor. Mientras le acariciaba la cabeza cual amo a su perro.

-

_¿Sabes? Antes me gustaba Neji, por lo que aprovechaba la amistad que tenía con Naruto para saber más acerca de él. Una vez Naruto me contó que Neji-kun le pidió salir a Tenten, y ella le rechazó... Aquello nos sorprendió, ellos eran muy buenos amigos... ¡inseparables! Todos dábamos por hecho que acabarían juntos. Obviamente después de eso se distanciaron durante un tiempo, y de repente se tratan como siempre...extraño¿no crees?_

Sakura se mantuvo en silencio. ¿Qué iba a responderle?... ¿Qué estaba enfadada por ignorar cosas del pasado de él? Puede que sonara muy estúpido, pero era cierto. Le resultaba frustrante el hecho de saber que existía otra chica que sabía más de Neji que ella misma. ¿No se supone que su deber como 'prometida' era conocer a la perfección a su futuro esposo?

- ¿Sakura...

- ¿De qué hablas Neji? - Intentó apagar sus dudas con una falsa risa. - No me ocurre nada. ¿Ya se te paró la hemorragia?

- ¿No quedamos en que somos amigos? - Cuestionó el castaño con el entrecejo fruncido. - Si te preocupa algo dímelo.

Se sentía incapaz de mantener la mirada ante Neji, pensaba que si ella dejara que él viese sus ojos lo descubriría todo. Eran tres simples palabras, y todo se terminaba.

Por su parte Neji, hacía rato que le había parado la hemorragia, estaba esperando alguna respuesta de Sakura, mas al no tenerla se dio por vencido. Dificultosamente se puso en pie, miró el reloj por unos instantes. Si se daba prisa podría llegar a tiempo a la clase de historia.

- Te veo en clase... - Dijo con cierto dejo de molestia. Empezó a andar. Cuando iba por el cuarto paso, la débil voz de Sakura se hizo oír entre el escandaloso timbre del instituto. - ¿Qué acabas de decir? - Se giró para verla, aún en la misma posición en la que hasta hace poco la había dejado. Se reprochó así mismo por dejar aquel cómodo lugar en el que había apoyado su cabeza. Malditas hormonas.

- ¿Qu - quién...es Tenten? - Preguntó con voz queda. Poniendo sus cuatro sentidos en Neji, ya que de repente una oruga que se arrastraba por ahí le pareció de lo más interesante a sus ojos.

- ¿Tenten? - Neji arqueó una ceja; ¿qué tenía que ver ella en todo esto? Más aun; ¿cómo sabía su nombre si...?

Vagamente se le vino a la mente el momento en el que iba caminando por los pasillos hacia la clase y fue interceptado por ella, luego los saludó Naruto justo cuando iba entrar a... ¿Desde cuándo era tan estúpido? Obviamente Sakura los vio. Aun así, aquello no resolvía la interrogante de Neji sobre el por qué del enfado de ella.

- Es la vice...

- La vicepresidente del consejo estudiantil, lo sé -. Le cortó Sakura aún con la mirada oculta. - No me refería a eso...

Neji cada vez entendía menos. ¿A qué otra cosa estaba haciendo alusión Sakura? Había escuchado comentarios acerca de lo difícil que era entender a las mujeres, en aquel tiempo tachaba a esos hombres por ineptos, pero ahora hallándose en la situación en que se hallaba parecía empezar a comprenderlos un poco mejor.

Demasiado.

¡Totalmente!

Neji nunca fue un chico que se obligase demasiado a hacer algo. Nunca necesitó mucho esfuerzo para aprobar con notas más que sobresalientes. Formaba parte de su naturaleza. Pero en estos momentos, se devanaba los sesos, haciendo memoria, estrujando casi todas sus neuronas; por adivinar el malestar de su acompañante. Al menos ahora tenía una pista. Su enfado tenía algo que ver con Ten…

De repente lo vio todo con claridad. ¿Acaso se había olvidado de que él también era humano?. ¿Acaso olvidó lo que sintió cuando vio a Sakura siendo abrazada por Sasuke?... ¿Las inmensas ganas que le invadieron de terminar con su existencia en ese mismo instante (aunque lo reconociese ahora)? Ahora sabía exactamente lo que debía de decir, pero seguía teniendo un pequeñísimo problema, y es que no sabía _cómo_ decirlo.

Sakura, ante el prolongado silencio de Neji, se dio por vencida, esforzándose en mostrar el intento de alguna sonrisa. Lentamente se acercó a él, con aquella máscara de tranquilidad pintada en su rostro.

- No importa Neji-san -. No supo por qué pero aquella forma de pronunciar su nombre no le gustó en lo más mínimo al nombrado.- Si no me lo quieres contar, lo entiendo, sólo era… era… sentía cierta curiosidad, es que Ino me habló algo de ella y...

_Ino. _

Primos tenían que ser, si no es uno es la otra. Pensó Neji para sus adentros. Desconocía lo que Ino le habría metido en la cabeza, pero estaba seguro de que _ése_ dato si se lo había contado. Mandando todo al diablo, decidió a abrir la boca, saliesen las palabras como saliesen.

- No sé lo que te habrá dicho Ino -. _Sí, claro_.- Pero te puedo asegurar que Tenten es una muy buena amiga mía.

A pesar de que lo dijese como si estuviese leyendo el prospecto de algún medicamento, aquellas palabras 'mágicas' surtieron el efecto que Neji deseaba en Sakura, su sonrisa volvía a ser la misma. Lo supo, porque la calidez que le invadió, era la misma que sentía cada vez que ella le sonreía.

- Gracias, Neji.

La tensión del ambiente se había ido diluyendo poco a poco. Ambos jóvenes estaban tan alejados del mundo que ignoraron las leves y acompasadas respiraciones de un tercer individuo.

- ¡Sakura¿Dónde demonios os habías metido?. ¿Acaso tienen pensado saltarse también la última clase? Menudo ejemplo que da a los estudiantes, señor presidente.

Neji se preguntaba si en alguna de sus anteriores vidas había sido un ser ruin, déspota y despreciable. Puesto que, de otro modo, no veía razón alguna del constante acoso de Ino en su actual existencia. Sí, tenía que ser su castigo andante. Hastiado como estaba de aquella rubia, se cruzó de brazos. Tendría que cruzar unas cuantas palabritas con aquel ente.

- Ino…sólo estábamos…hablando, mientras se le paraba la hemorragia a Neji.

- Sí, ya… - respondió esta con una mirada suspicaz. Pasando la mirada de un imperturbable Neji a una inquieta Sakura.

- Sakura ve entrando a clase – dijo Neji de improviso. – Hay ciertos asuntos que tengo que tratar con… - miró de arriba abajo a Ino, en busca de un adjetivo calificativo no demasiado fuerte, para evitar insultarla en delante de Sakura. – Nuestra compañera.

Ya con el enfado disipado y la mente más despejada, Sakura intuyó de inmediato la urgencia que tenía Neji por hablar con Ino. Por lo que, preocupada por su amiga (temía por su salud psicológica, el que Naruto fuese inmune a los cortantes ataques de Neji no significa que los demás también lo eran) corrió por la vía más rápida y arrastró literalmente a Neji por su brazo, evitando así que sus temores se hiciesen realidad.

- Sea lo que sea puede esperar – comentó riendo nerviosamente – si no nos damos prisa Minato-sensei nos castigará. – De repente se le vino a la mente un no grato recuerdo: sólo por llegar diez minutos tarde (motivos: Ino), el profesor la obligó invitó a oír su perorata de casi una hora de cómo los ejércitos barbaros arrasaron con la Hispania del siglo… (a saber de qué siglo era), lo importante del asunto era que no estaba dispuesta a volver a repetir tal experiencia.

Nuevamente la testigo de aquellos involuntarios actos era Ino. Quien iba detrás de ellos caminando con parsimonia. Sopesando y analizando sus nuevos descubrimientos, y maquinando nuevas tretas para poner en práctica en su experimento.

Hizo un recuento mental, de la última vez que se lo había pasado tan bien como ahora. Definitivamente este año y medio que le quedaba antes de graduarse serían los mejores meses de su corta existencia. Hacer de celestina no estaba tan mal después de todo, tenía sus gratificaciones, ver sufrir a tus amigos y comerse el coco por nimiedades era una de ellas. Pensó.

-

Cuando se lo proponía, Sasuke podía a llegar a ser una persona muy observadora y perceptiva, suceso que había llevado a cabo muy contadas veces a lo largo de sus dieciséis años de existencia. Y, curiosamente la (única) persona que provocaba aquellas acciones poco comunes dada su naturaleza, tenía el cabello rosa y poseía unos llamativos ojos verdes, que por casualidades del destino se hallaba ahora mismo sentada delante de él.

Poco le importaba lo que hubiesen hecho los otomanos en Valaquia, le resultaba más interesante perderse en las distintas tonalidades que los rayos solares arrancaban del cabello de su compañera. No olvidó en ningún momento la 'peculiar' forma en que ambos ingresaron en la clase; Sakura sonriendo nerviosamente mientras de su mano iba arrastrando a un Neji fuera de sus cabales, murmurando algo de algún castigo. Así como tampoco pasó por alto el hecho de que tenían los dedos entrelazados.

Definitivamente hoy no era su día, sumado a ese malestar provocado por su amiga, estaba eso otro: el encuentro con aquel experimento fallido de la naturaleza, que no hacía otra cosa sino empeorar la situación. Agradeció, tristemente, que por lo menos su suplicio duraría un mes.

Un mes.

Cuatro semanas.

Una media de noventa y seis horas, que quitando las horas de sueño y las que pasaba en su casa aquella cifra se reducía casi a la mitad. Pero aquello no cambiaba al hecho de que tendría que ver su despreciable rostro entre semana.

Por las pocas palaras que intercambiaron (que Sasuke le dejó decir), venía a visitar a su familia, cosa que sorprendió a Sasuke, quien ignoraba que _aquello_ tuviese una.

Mientras su atribulada mente maquina más de una forma para deshacerse de aquel ser, el timbre sonó, dando por finalizado la última hora. Paz y tranquilidad desde hoy y durante dos días más.

Quince minutos más tarde, corroboró su teoría de que cuanto más deseabas algo, más era la insistencia y la tozudez de la vida en llevarte la contraria. No supo cómo ni por qué había terminado saliendo del instituto en compañía de Sakura y Neji, si fuese con el añadido de éste último la situación sería soportable, pero agregándole a Ino y a Naruto, se le iba de las manos.

Caminaba rezagado, mientras oía como Naruto, quien literalmente se había auto invitado a comer en casa de Neji y Sakura y por ende Ino también, hacía alarde de sus conocimientos de historia dando fechas erróneas y nombres que parecían sacados de un libro de trabalenguas. Que alguien le refrescara la memoria y le hiciese recordar por qué aguantaba todo esto.

Ah, sí. Para cerciorarse de que Hyuuga no se las hiciese pasar canutas a su compañera.

Aquella débil excusa que había impuesto a Neji (además de a sí mismo), ya empezaba a perder credibilidad. Llegaría el día en que tendría que desenvolver aquella mentira y aceptar sus verdaderos motivos del porqué se hallaba aquí. Mientras tanto seguiría como estaba, vigilando al castaño.

- Oye, Sakura… ¿qué dices si este fin de semana montamos otra fiesta? – Sugirió repentinamente Ino – la última vez te fuiste muy pronto y…

- Ni hablar – negó tajantemente Sakura – tu concepto de diversión no es compatible con el mío. Eres perjudicial para mi salud mental – agregó la última palabra en un susurro.

- Eres una abuela disfrazada de adolescente.

- Mientras no guarde parecido contigo, estaré conforme – replicó.

- Tenten me ha dicho que este fin de semana se va al campo a ver a sus padres, y que si nos gustaría ir – recordó de pronto Naruto – Yo le dije que sí¿alguien más se apunta?

Silencio sepulcral. Nadie en su sano juicio iría con Naruto de excursión, fue lo que pasó por la mente de todos los presentes. Pero al parecer excepto por la de Sakura, a quien le pareció una excelente idea, necesitaba un poco de aire fresco y alejarse del bullicio de la ciudad.

- A mi me parece bien – comentó, rompiendo el silencio. – No tenemos nada que hacer este fin de semana¿verdad, Neji? – se dirigió a la persona que iba casi tan rezagada que Sasuke.

Neji, que hasta ese momento había estado pasando de todos, volvió su mirada hacia Sakura. Se la veía ilusionada con la perspectiva de ir al campo. Cosa que le sorprendió pues la invitación venía de Tenten.

- Mi padre no me ha informado de nada, por lo que si podemos ir. – Se limitó a decir. Quitando a Naruto, sería un fin de semana tranquilo.

- Bueno, si Sakura va yo también – dijo de pronto Ino.

- No tengo nada que hacer, así que… - Sasuke dejó el resto de las palabras en el aire.

- ¡Bien! Ya llamaré a Tenten hoy por la tarde – dijo un eufórico Naruto - ¡Nos vemos mañana en la casa de ella a las 10! Chicos a ustedes los veo dentro de nada. – Gritó mientras se alejaba corriendo presuroso a un auto que se detuvo veinte metros más delante de ellos.

Sasuke, Sakura e Ino siguieron avanzando. Neji por su parte, se quedó estático en su lugar. Suficiente era aguantar a Ino en el Instituto, fuera de él prefería tener el más mínimo contacto con ella. Y Sasuke, mejor no decir nada.

Definitivamente tuvo que haber sido un maníaco sin escrúpulos en su anterior reencarnación.

-

Tras despedir a sus dos rubios invitados. Neji fue incapaz de esconder el enorme alivio que le invadía en esos momentos. Tras esta… ¿experiencia? Se encontraba añorando una y mil veces el sagrado silencio que reinaba en sus solitarias comidas. Aunque tampoco le era inquietante el compartir con Sakura la mesa.

Esta última intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no reírse delate de él.

- Gracías por aguantarles, Neji – dijo dejando escapar un par de carcajadas. Volviendo a crispar con ello los nervios del castaño.

- Tú no los conoces el tiempo del que los conozco yo, créeme que dentro de unos cuantos meses llegarás a aborrecerlos, sobre todo a ella. – Terminó puntualizando el último pronombre.

- Ino es…Ino – se limitó a decir Sakura.

- Lo que hace apetecible pasar un grato fin de semana con su compañía.

- Si…si quieres llamo a Naruto y cancelamos nuestra asistencia, no tienes por qué forzarte a ir si no quieres, creo que… - Neji nunca se había dado cuenta de que cuando Sakura se ponía nerviosa tendía a juntar sus manos en un puño y bajar la mirada a cualquier otra parte en la que no estuviese su interlocutor. Sorió interiormente, se veía graciosa.

- No importa – empezó mientras se dirigía a las escaleras. – Como le digamos a Naruto que no vamos le va a dar algo, y no quiero tenerle encima echándome en cara que te monopolizo. Voy a hacer los deberes, con permiso – terminó inclinándose levemente, pasando por alto el notorio sonrojo de Sakura.

Cuando estaba a punto de dar media vuelta, el mayordomo de siempre, hizo acto de presencia, inclinándose respetuosamente.

- Señores, el señor Hizashi desea verlos en este momento. Se encuentra en su despacho. – Concluyó con otra reverencia para luego retirarse.

Instintivamente, Neji echó un vistazo a su reloj. Las tres de la tarde. Su padre nunca pedía verlo a esta hora. La última vez había terminado enterándose de su compromiso arreglado con Sakura.

Con algo de desconfianza, ambos se dirigieron hacia el lugar indicado. Neji tocó un par de veces la puerta, esperando oír la permisiva de su padre. Al entrar, el despacho estaba tal y como siempre. Sólo que había un ocupante más en uno de los dos sillones delante del escritorio.

- Buenas tardes padre.

- Buenas tardes, Hyuuga-sama – se inclinó cortésmente Sakura.

- Neji, Sakura-san – accedió con la cabeza el hombre – saluden a… - no terminó de decir la frase, cuando el ocupante se levantó y se giró hacia los recién llegados a la vez que Neji habló en un tono algo alto.

- ¿Qué hace él aquí? – Preguntó sin cortesía alguna. Por su parte Sakura miraba tanto a Neji como a aquel joven. No sabía qué relación pudiesen tener, pero fuese cual fuese, sabía que aquel individuo no era para nada del agrado del castaño.

- Tu hermano ha venido por un llamado mío. Salira-san le presento a Hyuuga Sai, hermano de Neji, ai ella es Haruno Sakura, prometida de Neji – hizo las presentaciones.

- Mucho gusto Hyuuga-san – pudo decir una perpleja Sakura, mientras extendía cordialmente una mano.

- Igualmente Sakura-san, llámame Sai por favor – aquella sonrisa que mostraba, de alguna forma inquietaba a Sakura. Definitivamente el sonreír no formaba parte de las cualidades de los Hyuuga, a Neji nunca le había visto sonreír, al menos no abiertamente, y la mueca que hacía Sai, se veía tan falsa como el intento de Neji de esconder su estupor.

- Como les iba diciendo – carraspeó Hizashi – le pedí a Sai que viniera, ya que la próxima semana se organizará una reunión en la que se te presentará formalmente como la prometida de Neji, Sakura-san. Y dado que Sai es tu hermano, tiene que estar también presente. Además…

Hacía rato que Neji no escuchaba nada, sus ojos, dilatados por la sorpresa de tener en frente a la última persona que hubiese querido.

Este hecho hizo que la idea de pasar un fin de semana en el campo con Ino, le pareciese una experiencia de lo más agradable.

**

* * *

Continuará.**

* * *

**Coff coff...**

**La inspiración es algo muy curioso, y tengo mi teoría de que tiene vida propia, pues viene y va cuando se le da la soberana gana. ¿Nunca os ha pasado que tenéis las ideas para continuar una historia pero no sabes como expresarlas? Pues bien, eso es lo que me pasó (al menos durante los últimos tres meses sí). **

**Tenía pensado subir este capítulo en navidad, pero bueno, los humanos somos imprevisibles. Agradezco enormemente los reviews que me mandáis, incluso a aquellos que lo hicieron aun viendo el enorme tiempo que lleva esta historia sin actualizar.**

**Sobre este capítulo, sin comentarios. Sólo diré que es fruto de mi constante interrogante de cómo sería una relación entre Sai y Neji y creo que voy viendo el color de aquella situación: demasiado oscura como para ver nada.**

**Bueno, no quiero explayarme demasiado, si la inspiraciñon, mi madre y el segundo de bachillerato me lo permite, espero tener pronto el capítulo 10.**

**Suna no Tenshi**

**Pdt: No me creo que ya el 30 de este mes mi fic cumpla un año ;-;**


End file.
